Under the Alien Skies
by Razzbaby
Summary: What happens when SG1 ends up at Roswell Convention for Wormhole Xtreme. It's not just a convention for SG1 or the Pod Squad
1. Chapter 1

12

Under Alien Skies 

Title: Under Alien Skies

Author: Razz

POV: xo with Roswell and Stargate SG1

Pairings: CC couples with Jack/Sam from SG somewhat AU

Spoilers: Possibly but nothing specific. Sheriff Valenti is aware of the Aliens within Roswell.

Summary: Wormhole X-Treme meets Roswell. A convention in Roswell with Martin and Wormhole

X-Treme. Max is working the convention. This is with Brody at UFO Museum. General

Hammond asks SG-1 to follow up with the convention. Timeline…well Daniel Jackson has

Descended. Dr. Frasier is alive as well from SG timelines. Max and the Pod Squad are still in

Roswell. Alex is alive and well. Tess adjusted to life in Roswell. This will be their senior year

Coming up. This is before Max and Liz are arrested out of state. They have met the Dupes,

Nicholas and Whitaker. Copper Summit did take place. EOTW was different in this

Timeline, so the Kyle/Liz did not take place.

Rating: Teen/Mature. Not sure where I am going with this…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Roswell or Stargate SG-1 or their respective companies. No monies

Changed hands.

Chapter 1

Roswell…

Brody sat at his desk typing away on his keyboard answering emails as Max Evans entered the private office of Brody Davis. Brody looked up at his staff of one. "Hey Max. Are you getting everything ready for the convention?"

"Yeah, sure Brody. I have the tables set up for tomorrow with their displays. Then I have the books and other paraphernalia for the visitors as well as programs for the conventioneers. How many have requested passes for the weekend?"

Brody flipped screens to the spreadsheet on the computer, "We've got over 500 tickets pre-sold for this weekend. But I think we'll end up with more than that. Wormhole X-treme is still very popular even though they aren't making new episodes. I hear they keep wanting to make some sort of movie. Kinda like they did with Star Trek. We have the two luncheons with the actors of the series, Friday and Saturday, plus the Saturday night dinner. We have that sold out. So if anyone is asking to attend, take names in case we have cancels. There is the costume contest on Saturday morning breakfast. Plus all the panels which are scheduled, it will be a very full weekend! I think we are almost home with this one, Max." Max nodded. "Anything else you want me to do yet tonight before I leave?" Max hung by the doorway waiting for Brody to answer.

Brody looked up from the computer display. He seemed slightly off kilter to Max tonight, making Max wonder if perhaps a visit from Larek was in the offing. He would tell the others tonight at the meeting which was planned for at the Crashdown after closing.

"No Max, but prepared to be here early. I have a couple of VIP's coming in for the convention. The producer for Wormhole X-treme, Martin Lloyd is coming. He rarely makes an appearance. He's also bringing the rest of the cast of Wormhole X-treme as you know. That should be pretty good for starters in terms of meeting some aliens, huh Max? They are also bringing some of the recurring character aliens from the show, too." Max sensed that Brody was pretty excited about the convention. It was the first time that this particular convention had asked Brody to host it here in Roswell at the Museum. This was a regional conference. There was going to be a national one next year because of the anniversary of the show. Conventions were always good for business, but it gave them another link to the aliens, even television ones. It amazed Max; he had done this for several years now and how people resurfaced with these conventions. They shared a laugh together as Brody continued, "Plus the technical advisor from the Air Force is coming too. Are their reservations set and accommodations for everyone else been made?" Brody smiled at Max, acknowledging Max's nod. "We have a busy day tomorrow for this Meet the Aliens Conn. Can you be here by 6A.M?"

"Sure, no problem, I'll be here. Did you say that the Air Force was coming?" He hadn't meant for his voice to go up a full octave, but the fear of the White Room still paralyzed him. That still haunted his dreams periodically. He wouldn't wish that on anyone…though Nicholas and his crew might be the exception to that. Max didn't want to test that idea no matter what. Once was all it had taken. Max didn't want to press his luck any further on that. Air Force or Special Unit…it didn't really matter.

They all represented the Federal Government as far as he was concerned and he was considered an unfriendly. Max had no way of knowing that would change before the weekend was over.

Brody looked up at his friend, "You okay Max?" His voice indicated his concern for him. Brody noticed how pale Max had become, so quickly.

"Yeah, I just got something caught in my throat." Max thought oh yeah, he had something caught in his throat all right, his heart! He could feel the beat of his heart thumping away while he tried to catch his breath and stop his heart from running away, with him right behind.

Cheyenne Mountain…

Back in Colorado at Cheyenne Mountain, General Hammond was about to attend a briefing with his premier team, SG-1, as he was about to hang up the phone the team filed into the room. He looked up and motioning with his hand, requesting them to sit down as he finished the call. The team could hear the remnants of the conversation. "Yes sir, Mr. President. I am sure the Colonel won't mind. No sir. I'll be sending them out first thing in the morning."

O'Neill looked around at his team, comforted with the knowledge that they really had grown together. O'Neill recalled that first briefing he attended 7 or so odd years ago. His gaze turned naturally towards Major Samantha Carter.

The merest of grins crossed his features as he recalled that arm-wrestle that had gone by the wayside, but definitely not forgotten. Nope, no sireebob…definitely not forgotten. He wondered who would have won that little tournament if they had arm-wrestled. One thing is for sure, he knew he would have had to work up a sweat! If she arm-wrestled like she played pool, it would be tough. O'Neill's attention turned towards Daniel Jackson…the archeologist turned explorer. He had really grown…of course having married and widowed and ascended and descended …those were events that changed a person, not to mention all the intervening events between all those other events. Then there was the final member of the team, Teal'c. He certainly had been right about the man…or the alien. He had proven his loyalty over the years.

Suddenly he realized that all the people were looking at him, including General Hammond. Oops. He was caught, deer in the headlights expression across his face. "Yes, sir. Sorry sir. You were saying." He had the graciousness to actually look ashamed. Hammond wasn't fooled, but he continued anyway.

"As I was saying, Colonel, you and your team are going to Roswell, New Mexico first thing tomorrow morning. You are attending the convention as the technical advisor to Mr. Lloyd's Wormhole X-treme."

"What's ol' Marty up to these days, sir?" O'Neill smiled. He had to admit he liked the alien turned entrepreneur. Though Marty's fellow aliens were something else to be reckoned with from time to time, must be something to do with them. He couldn't help but wonder if they would be following him to Roswell….. Wait a minute… "General, did you say Roswell?"

Hammond was normally a patient man. He had since accepted that Jack O'Neill would always be a wild card. "Yes, Colonel. Roswell, New Mexico. I see you've heard of it."

Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter looked up from their folders, to look first at O'Neill then to Hammond. It was always interesting to watch the two of them discuss orders. Teal'c just watched everything, taking in everything and everyone. He would later check out the reference to Roswell, New Mexico.

"Brody Davis, owner of the UFO Museum in Roswell is hosting a convention Meet the Aliens Convention. They are bringing in the cast to Wormhole X-treme, plus I understand some of the show's other alien characters." Hammond continued on about the convention. "You will all leave tomorrow morning. I want you there bright and early. And you will stay for the whole weekend, Colonel. You and your team should be prepared to leave by 0500. Follow up with Mr. Lloyd upon arrival. Make sure nothing untoward is going on there."

Daniel piped up, "You know that these convention goers go dressed up in costume. Should I go as Dr. LeVant, the young brilliant linguist?" He watched everyone's reaction. Sam was smiling as she listened to Daniel tease O'Neill.

Teal'c eyed everyone closely, particularly O'Neill and Daniel, "DanielJackson, I do not wish to be Grell the robot. He never says anything!" O'Neill grinned at his loquacious friend. If you didn't know Teal'c you wouldn't be able to tell if he was joking or not. But no doubt about it, he was getting this humor thing after all this time.

Hammond continued not the least disturbed by these comments, "And by the way, Colonel, the President also asked if you would get him autograph pictures from the main characters of the show. I didn't think you would mind. You have the rest of the day to get prepared for the event. Use the time wisely; I suggest you watch the episodes." There were assorted groans coming from all of them, but mostly O'Neill. Why couldn't have been the Simpsons, he wondered. It never failed that this would hit him in ways he had yet to contemplate.

The team sat there a moment, each one eyeing the others, finally O'Neill spoke, "I guess we'd better watch the episodes. What say we meet at my place, in an hour, while I scrounge up the DVD's? We can order pizza. You guys can bring the Guinness…" He looked at his team…

"Uh sir, Colonel?" Carter looked at him cautiously, because she knew what she was about to admit will invite a LOT of teasing… A LOT.

"What Carter?" Once O'Neill had a plan, he didn't like to deviate. "You got something you want to share? Or did you want to add some dessert?" The grin on his face was a give away… Maybe this wasn't for naught. "Go ahead."

"Sir, we can go to my place, I have the whole set of the DVD's from both seasons, plus the unaired pilot." Samantha Carter looked like she would rather endure torture at the hands of Anubis himself than admit all that. But she said it.

O'Neill had the look of the cat that swallowed the canary, "The unaired pilot, Major?" Sweet, this would give him ammunition for a very long time. "Well okay, your place in an hour. I'll bring the Guinness and we can order pizza from your place."

"Or we could bring in those great hoagies and stuff from that great deli on the way over to my place." Sam looked at everyone else to see if that appeared a better idea. No one said no, so that was how the plans were set. Just as they were exiting the conference room, the Gate geared up. Hammond was already in the Control Room, Sergeant Harriman at the console; a couple of gate techs were already leaving the Gateroom as the SF's entered it.

Harriman looked up to General Hammond, "Sir it's the Tok'ra." He seemed relieved. But then he rarely got out of the Control Room.

Hammond gave the order to stand down and to open the iris. A moment or two later, Jacob Carter strolled down the ramp followed by Anise. As Jacob and Anise got to the bottom of the ramp, Hammond and SG-1 arrived into the Gateroom.

"Jacob, good to see you. What brings you into the neighborhood?" The soft Texas twang reflecting on the shared memories of the two men.

"Can't an old friend stop by to say hi? See his beautiful daughter?" Jacob reached out to hug his daughter who smiled her greeting to her father and returning the hug.

Anise eyed O'Neill like he was prey, "Colonel O'Neill it is good to see you." She looked at him with one thought in mind. He knew exactly what that word was too, but that wasn't something he wanted to dwell on…ever!

O'Neill looked like he wanted to shrivel up…well maybe not literally, but… "Anise…" There was a lot of woman/alien there, uncovered. What was it about the Tok'ra? The clothes they chose always seemed to be brief… Anise was semi covered with a sarong styled 'dress' that barely covered her. It molded to her body as if it had been painted on… O'Neill wondered if that was indeed how it held up. "Jacob, it's always good to see you. What can we do for you? Come to borrow a cup of sugar? Get some clothes here for Anise?" Always the flip response anytime, but everyone was use to Jack's humor and sarcasm. Hammond looked like he was about reprimand or remind the Colonel that the Tok'ra were the allies, but waited to see what Jacob Carter had to say.

Jacob looked at his friends and daughter. "I really just came to visit with Sam for a few days. I thought I might be able to talk George into letting her have a few days off to spend with her ol' man." He smiled at his daughter.

"Sorry Jacob they are going on a mission. They leave tomorrow morning for Roswell, New Mexico."

Roswell…Crashdown…after closing

Michael had finished cleaning down the grill in the kitchen while Maria and Liz had swept and mopped the diner. Meanwhile Isabel and Alex got several tables and put them together. There was meeting. Max had wanted to get everyone together before the convention. He recalled the last couple of conventions. There was never a dull moment. The first time of course was when Liz was shot 3 years ago. Everett Hubble. That had been a disaster. That had been before Sheriff Valenti knew about them as such. Now he had come through so many times.

Kyle, Tess and Sheriff Valenti walked into the diner. They are joking and talking. It's hard to imagine that nearly year ago, Tess had gone to live with them. Max didn't think the Sheriff knew all details of Kyle's and Tess' relationship of late. He also didn't want to be the one to enlighten him. Notwithstanding, he was relieved that Tess had accepted that he loved Liz Parker. There was only room in his life for her. He couldn't imagine what his life would have been if Tess had continued to pursue him. He knew it would have ended badly though.

"Hey Lizzie, the 'touri' are already starting to pour into town. It was busy tonight. And I didn't see many locals. Even the jocks took a night off! They were conspicuously absent." Maria danced around as she cleaned the counter area. She winked at Space boy.

"Yeah, my dad is already looking into having the diner stay open longer the next few days to help with the convention, so be prepared to work later the next few nights. He even added a couple of menu items for the weekend for Wormhole X-treme. We now have Col. Danning Cristo. Its ham, cheese, and chicken in a battered sandwich. It's not bad. He had Mom and I try it for dinner one night. Then there is a Cosmic Wormhole Kawoosh. It's a smoothie. It's blue and purple. Ugh. I think he's planning something special for the Saturday lunch with the actors. I haven't heard exactly. He's being very secretive." Liz grinned.

Maria looked up, "That's nothing, she has been doing inventory the last week, ordering and reordering supplies for the shop. I think that she even cancelled a date or two with the Sheriff here!" Jim Valenti so did not want get into a conversation about his personal life with Amy DeLuca…or in this case the lack of personal life with said person! "Oh look, I can make him blush too!" Maria squealed with delight at that prospect. Kyle and Tess said nothing. They certainly weren't going to call any attention to anyone about anything. Not if they wanted to keep their personal lives silent. Kyle realized everyone suspected, but he wasn't going to confirm or deny anything, if they asked. However, they forgot to send Maria that memo, Wonder if it's son like father?" Liz looked up slyly to see her friends blush too! Score two for Maria.

Alex looked at his long time friend, "Uh, Liz? Can I just say Ewweeeu! Blue and purple? Where did he come up with that color combination? And more importantly how did he give it that name? I know though that your Dad has always gotten into the theme of things with these conventions. I can't wait to find out what it is!" The girls laughed. Jim Valenti laughed at the antics of these not quite adults. They had proven to be very responsible adults, but still be teens in between the chaos they had experienced.

Liz smiled as she recalled her father and his recipes, "He actually sat and watched a couple of the episodes to get ideas for the convention. He found out when he went to a couple fan sites that that the Kawoosh was the noise or something the wormhole made or something. I never really understood that. You should have seen him in the back."

Michael piped up, "No thanks, I have. Let me tell you while he was creating that sandwich, he must have tried that several times when I wasn't here, because it took awhile for him to get the right amounts of batter and meats."

Liz, nudged Max, "So is there anything to report on any surprise aliens, Max?" She smiled at him…teasing him.

"Nah, not really. It's the Wormhole X-treme group this time. And they seem to be bringing a big group. I never realized how much their fans are into the series. We're really pre-booked for this convention! I have some other news though that you all need to be aware of. Let's get started." Max turned to his friends as they finished up their closing. Maria had already got a tray of sodas and snacks to pass around. Michael came around from the kitchen to join the group.

Sheriff Valenti looked at these kids and realized how much they had grown in these past few years. "So Max what have you heard?" He looked concerned that there might be an incident.

"Brody told me this evening that Martin Lloyd, that's producer of the series, that the Air Force technical advisor is coming along too. Not sure what that entails, maybe just to be apart of the Q & A on the round tables, but I want everyone to be aware. We can't afford any slip ups. Of any kind."

Michael looked at his friend, "Should we call Cal?" He watched Max blanch at Cal Langley's name. Max shook his head, "Not if we don't have to. This producer could know Cal. I don't want to add anything to this if we can help it."

"Well we should be aware of what we're saying so that if we're overheard, it doesn't cause us problems down the road. No references then to our abilities… And no demonstrations people. If anyone hears something, make sure you find out who the person is, Alex can take their picture, then Isabel can dreamwalk them later. Michael, I know you'll be pretty much here cooking, but if you hear anything make sure you tell Liz or Maria so they can get message to Alex or me. Tess, I need you to be on the look out for our not friendly dupes. This would be the kind of place they could just show up and blend in or just be us. Kyle, you'll need to blend in the background and keep her protected. Sheriff, I know that Brody has asked that you keep a high profile to make sure nothing illegal is going on. That will give you a way to go anywhere during the convention. Isabel you will need to go between here and the Museum during the convention. You told Mom and Dad you were going to hang out here, right?" Isabel nodded to her brother. It was at moments like this that she realized how much Max and Liz were so alike. Right down to these details. But then she looked to the young man next to her. She couldn't imagine what life would have been like without him. He was kind and gentle. She knew he would do anything to help their cause or anyway help them know more about their alien side.

In Colorado Springs, at Sam's place….

Anise looked around the house; it was the first time she had been allowed off base. So this is where Jacob had lived. It seemed odd to think of him being closed up in the house. Sam had taken her father and Anise home with her while Daniel, Teal'c, and Jack came in his truck picking up the sandwiches, and beverages.

Jacob, as he looked around his old place, "Sam you really haven't done much to change the look here kiddo. Are you doing okay?" He looked at his brilliant daughter.

"Sure Dad. I just am not here much of the time, as you well know. It works. You are staying the night right?"

"You bet! I wanted to spend some time with you. So what is this mission George has sent you on? Anything that we need to be concerned about?"

Sam smiled as she thought about explaining Wormhole X-Treme to her Dad and Anise. That actually had her grinning from ear to ear. Jacob looked at his daughter and began to wonder.

"Sammy?" Jacob said in a warning tone that he couldn't believe what he saying at this stage… He knew something was up. The last time he saw something like that was when Mark and Sam were younger. They must have been in at least junior high school. Sam had managed to do…what was it? Something with Mark's sports. Inside his head, he heard Selmak respond, 'Jacob you really should be more attune that!' Sam recognized that look across her father's face. He was having a conversation with Selmak. Jacob laughed out loud, "That's right, you had Mark's team keep him out of the way while you glued his ball to the glove!"

"What brought that up, Dad?" Sam asked.

"Your expression. What are you plotting, my girl?" Jacob hooked his arm into his daughter's and walked her back into the living room. They were just sitting down as the door opened and in walked the rest of SG-1 carrying food and Guinness.

"No need to get up!" O'Neill announced to everyone. "We have food. Now where are those DVD's Carter?" He was already getting mileage out of this because he could see her squirming on the sofa next to her father. "So Jake, what's new for you these days? Seen anything you can talk about here? Or maybe we better get to work." Oh yeah, some times life could be so sweet! "I don't suppose you have the blooper reel or the one with commentary on it?" Suddenly the room was silent as one by one they all turned to stare at Jack O'Neill… He outted himself about Wormhole X-treme. Oops… Again he wasn't paying attention. He needed to watch that. That could easily be a lethal mistake.

Jake Carter couldn't decide whether to burst out with laughter or make a couple of snide remarks. Jacob had heard all about this TV show from George. They had watched it couple of times with excellent cigars and aged scotch. He'd never tell Sam, or Jack for that matter, but they had gotten royally wasted one night watching the series shortly after Jack had been there to prevent any major snafus. It had been old times, just the two of them drinking and carrying on. However both he and George had commented on Colonel Danning and Dr. Stacey Monroe and two other individuals. (George had verified that nothing inappropriate was going between them. But without a doubt Jack had more that a passing interest with a certain major and George was certain the feelings were reciprocated. Lucky for George Hammond both the Colonel and the Major were professional enough to not have any incident. He just wondered how long it would be before they resigned themselves to their fate with each other.)

"Well sir, let's watch the series first, and then go to the blooper reel. There's commentary for each episode on the disc by one the cast. It's pretty cool how they did it." Sam smirked at her C.O. She couldn't make eye contact with anyone because she knew she would burst out laughing for sure.

Daniel realized they needed to bring Jacob and Anise up on what they were doing. "Jacob, it's good to see you again. We were going to watch this because we're going to the convention tomorrow in Roswell, New Mexico. Wanna come?" That had just come out. He hadn't really expected any answer.

"It's good to see you too, Daniel, Teal'c. And you know I wouldn't mind seeing Roswell again. I haven't been there in years! I use to know some of the locals. Wonder if they are still around? So what's this show got to do with Roswell?" Jacob looked at each of them when none of them responded, "Will someone please tell me what this show has to do with Roswell?"

O'Neill looked to Carter who finally explained the situation, "Well Dad, General Hammond asked the team to go as the technical advisor to the show. We leave bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Yes, I would like to go. But what about Anise?" They all looked at Anise. "I'll have to call George and do some pretty fancy talking, but I am thinking she should come." Anise for all of technical abilities and Tok'ra know how seemed to be excited to see this place of Jacob's home. She didn't understand the references to Roswell, New Mexico. But that would come soon enough.

Roswell…Liz's balcony…

"You know I should go…it's getting very late. I told Brody I would be there at 6 Friday morning. That's in a little over 5 hours." Max kissed her again down her neck and then a quick peck on the lips.

"Max if wasn't for the fact that you have to be at work in than five hours, I would feel really upset. That has to be the poorest kiss you've ever given me. Besides, I think your watch has stopped." Liz looked into his deep amber eyes with a pair of chocolate ones aimed right back. How could he leave her with a kiss like that? With that he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Colorado Springs… Sam's place

It had been a strange night. They had watched the episodes explaining much to Anise, not only the concept of television but of the series they were watching. That had created some rather hilarious moments with Jack, her dad, and Teal'c. Teal'c the Jaffa from Chulak who followed many of the science fiction TV shows, but Wormhole X-Treme being one of his favorites. Well from one alien to another….

Anise missed out on the humor of some of the episodes, though she did ask some excellent technical questions which had caused Sam some consternation. She knew those were some of those same questions that the fans had asked in a couple of the fan based groups she belonged to on the internet, (which Sam would never let on to the guys—that would be opening a can of worms for sure-that she was an avid fan). Sam also knew that some of the technical detail was possible that Marty had used was correct, but she knew they didn't have the whole story on Marty. Her knowledge and experience with wormholes made her the worldwide authority as far as the United States Air Force, for that matter the world. She knew which hypotheses were accurate, and which were guesses from the writers. There were still other issues that she couldn't answer. Those questions were the ones that the die-heart fans had questioned. Maybe they would find out the answers at the convention.

Martin had used some of their actual experiences that he was familiar with for the basis of a couple of episodes. Actually hitting the mark quite close which made O'Neill wonder if there had been a leak with information. The blooper reel that he originally wanted to watch was tabled for the night. They would bring the DVD's with them. You never know what might be deemed appropriate for this. At least if he was bored with the convention, he could always return to their motel room and watch the episodes.

Sam had considered all of this earlier… Now she wondered how Marty had acquired this knowledge. She knew that the computer system was secured. But Marty had some technology that they didn't have access to, so he could have infiltrated the system. Though Sam had made sure that there were warnings and alarms in place should someone attempt to breach any of the systems at the base, you could never be careful enough.

Or had Marty just guessed, knowing that he would come close with his alien technology? Well here again, the answers might be at the convention. This would be more interesting that it normally would have been, just because of the experiences they had had with Marty.

Lastly another option could be that the script writers avoided everything and made this up as they went along… and someone made sure to catalog the information as cannon to the show? Though Sam wasn't an expert on TV scripts she thought that this was probably closer to the truth with a little help from the other options. Jack where had that come from? …Uh Colonel O'Neill might know more since he had spent time on the set with the actors and writers.

O'Neill still wished it was a Simpson's convention. Homer and Bart all the way was his first and only thought. Well really, who wouldn't want to visit Springfield? Tour the plant where Homer works, as he smiled to himself? He had his favorite Homer T-shirt already packed and his Bart boxers. Air Force issue was one thing; The Simpsons were the only Holy Grail in existence.

O'Neill shook his head, maybe next time. He also wondered how Jake was able to talk his way around with General George allowing Anise to attend this convention in Roswell, New Mexico. He only heard part Jake's end of the conversation, which had been terse, but in the end, Anise would be leaving for Roswell with the rest of them. His next thought was, was Anise more to Jacob than he let on? That thought honestly made him shiver with goose bumps. All sorts of thoughts ran through his brain at that point, 'Is it a Selmak and Freya kind of thing? Or was it Jake and Anise? Well that was the same diff, he decided. Kinky, it was foursome no matter how you looked at it. He would watch to see if there was any indication of that. He didn't want Sam hurt. Granted, Jake was old enough to make his own choices, but where Sam was concerned, he wasn't going to take any chances. Plus, he wondered if there really was anything there. For crying out loud, the man was old and Selmak was even older! Of course who knew how old Anise/Freya were for that matter! Crap, he would have to stop this train of thought before he totally went nuts! And leave it to Danny to have noticed all of that? He had a bad feeling about this. No way would he come out of this unscathed. Especially if she kept following him around or worse attracted all the crazies that attended these conventions. He knew just from having been on set at the studio, it was going to be weird. The stars and crew attracted quite the following where ever they went.

Maybe they could have her in costume all weekend and pass her off as alien. Daniel had suggested that earlier in the briefing. How would that be for irony? He snickered to himself. He actually liked that idea, but figured he better not push it. Jake could still make his life difficult, retired general or not. He just knew it was going to be his fault. All he needed was for Kinsey to hear about it for sure! And you just know he will, no matter the outcome. That would seal the deal. And no matter what transpired, it would be an ill-wind that would drive Kinsey to the SGC with whatever allegations and try to bring the program down yet again. And of course, it would be Jack O'Neill's fault.

Daniel and Teal'c left around midnight with Jack. They needed to be at the base early since their flight left at 0500. Jacob and Anise had spent the night with Sam. It had been uneventful after the colonel had left. When Sam offered some night clothes to Anise she declined, stating quite clearly for all to hear that she did not require apparel to sleep in… Sam blushed while Jacob just smiled tolerantly. He'd been with the Tok'ra now for several years. He was use to their behavior. He just didn't realize how his daughter would react to it. He didn't know if this was a good thing or not. He didn't think she would be shocked… but then Anise seemed to take some pleasure in saying and doing things that she knew the Tauri would react.

On the way home Daniel never to shy away from a situation he thought he should talk about, "So I guess this means that Jacob and Anise will be accompanying us to Roswell." Daniel paused, hoping that Jack would take the bait. Teal'c riding shotgun in Jack's truck remained stoically quiet for the ride back. Daniel eased forward from the backseat of the truck, "Anise always seems to follow you around."

When Jack finally responded, "Your point Danny boy?" Truly frustrated, because he knew where this might be leading. And he really didn't want to go there. It was late. Things were different. He paused, waiting for Daniel to say something, but added in a not quite spiteful way, "And, if my information is correct, Freya would like to get to know you better." He waited again. That caused Daniel to sit back and become silent as he paused to think about that piece of information. Daniel knew Jack well enough to know that if he had said that information, then he knew it was true. He swallowed his mouth suddenly very dry. While he was interested in a lot of things, he didn't see himself even remotely interested in pursuing Freya or Anise. He too became very quiet on the way home from Sam's. Teal'c just sat back an observed his two friends quietly. He knew what each was trying to do. Sometimes the Taur'i just made it too difficult.

Jack knew what Daniel had been hinting at to him. There was no way in Hell that he would do anything to jeopardize Sam's career. Ever. Just having her father accompany them on a mission seemed to kill any mood he might have been thinking about, which he wasn't. Denial works, right? Or rather plausible deniability, perfect example of it. But some times, it took all his reserve to not think about things, or as in earlier today to let his mind wander. He knew what Daniel was getting at, but there would be no way that Sam and he would do anything to jeopardize her career. Ever. Sometimes having Daniel as a friend could be so frustrating… As if he would ever hurt Sam! Never. Sometimes it meant denying something to everyone and especially to himself, that hurt worse, Jack realized.

Roswell…Max Evans bedroom….

Max had been somewhat bummed that Larek hadn't put in an appearance after everything was said and done. It sure seemed to Max that Larek was lurking in the back of Brody, but did not appear last night. The group had hung around as long as possible thinking that they might get a chance to talk with him. But he hadn't said a word. Perhaps later during the convention he would make the attempt to contact them again. They really wanted to hear what had been happening on Antar.

Max heard the alarm, but he kept hitting the snooze button. He knew he would have to hurry since he was expected early at the Museum. He knew he should have left Liz's earlier. He just couldn't bring himself to leave any earlier. He was lucky as he was sneaking out at 2A.M. that Jeff Parker didn't catch him. Who knew that the man would be up checking on things? I mean it was one thing to stop off in the bathroom, but please…. He even peeked into Liz's room before he headed back to his bedroom. Liz snickered as she pushed him over the wall on the balcony with a kiss that curled his toes! He knew this might end badly. They still had their senior year before they went off to college. As the alarm went again, Max groaned and gave up and got up and hit the off button. He showered and dressed quickly. He still had about fifteen minutes before he had to be at work.

Crashdown Café…

Over in the apartment above the Crashdown Café, Liz and her parents were also getting an early start. Jeff an early riser to begin with, knew from experience that the kids and fans who came to these conventions arrived early and stayed as long as possible and then gone until the next convention. Jeff had decided with this convention and with Brody's help he would customize things to "intensify the convention experience." So he had made additions to the Crashdown Menu. There were several events that the Crashdown was catering the meals. But all in all, he was a man feeling quite proud of himself with this event. He knew that Liz, Maria, and Michael would be putting in some long hours over the next few days. But it would be worth it. He was fixing the coffee when he saw Max knock on the glass doors. They were getting ready over at the Museum too no doubt. Jeff went to unlock the restaurant doors. He peered outward to see if there were others, but it was just Max right now. That was good as he was still starting up.

"Hi Max, you want some breakfast?" Jeff looked at him.

"Hi Mr. Parker, yeah could I get an Alien Scramble to go, please?" Max smiled as he looked around, hoping to see his favorite waitress. He kept looking around to see if Liz would appear… What was the sense of having alien powers if you couldn't make your girlfriend appear when he wanted her to appear? But he did so enjoy saying girlfriend. His grin was from ear to ear.

"You looking for anyone specifically, Max?" Jeff Parker smiled as he asked that question, already knowing the answer to that question. He enjoyed yanking that boy's chain sometimes. And since he was feeling particularly good, he couldn't resist. "I'll get your eggs going here pretty quick. I just need to finish the coffee. Has Brody mentioned how many people might be attending this convention?" He had talked with Brody as late as yesterday afternoon, but Max might have more updated info for it.

"Brody is preparing for over 500 conventioneers. He had that pre-sold. He thinks more than that will show though. Is my breakfast ready yet, Mr. Parker? I have to be at work early today." Max looked up at Jeff Parker as he brought a wrapped breakfast sandwich to him. He was fishing out money from his pocket as Mr. Parker gave him the sandwich.

"It's on the house today, Max." Jeff Parker could afford to be magnanimous this morning. Then he continued, "Go get to work. I'm sure we'll see you later for a break, right? And lunch?" Jeff smiled at him. It was at that moment Liz made her appearance in the diner. Her face lit up. Jeff couldn't have missed it even if he couldn't have seen her face. She literally glowed with emotion when she saw Max. Though he wasn't ready to throw rice, he could see that his Lizzie was very involved with this young man. When had his little girl grown up? When was the last time her face had lit up because it was him? He sighed. He couldn't remember the last time. Well he could, but when he realized that she was 10 then, it didn't seem so fair. That made him feel older than thought it should have. Damn! Well he could at least be denial a while longer by getting the boy out the door. "Max, you better hustle or you're going to be late." He caused Max to look at his watch. Score one for the old man… Damn there was that expression again when he looked at his Lizzie again.

"Liz…" There was a breathless quality to it, Max said. "I better get going. I still have some last minute things to do for Brody this morning. Brody wanted me there at 6A.M. I'll see you later though!" He bent down and quickly gave Liz a quick kiss. He looked up and saw that Jeff had already started to go to the kitchen area, so Max tempted the Fates a bit longer and kissed her again. Liz just sighed. She did have the best boyfriend. As Max left the café he sported the biggest smile, it would have to do for now. As he went downstairs to the Museum, he found Brody almost in the exact same spot as he had left him last night. "Hey Brody, I'm here. Have you been here all night?"

"Oh good Max." Brody stared at the computer readouts, glazed attention, before he began focusing on the convention at hand, "Let's get started. No in answer to your question, I've only been here about an hour. I wanted to catch up on anything that might be going on outside. You'll be amazed at how quickly things will pass when these events happen." Brody stared at Max, realizing that he had been through this a few times already.

"Are you finding out anything from the computers?" Max asked. He knew Brody kept trying to track down his "alien abduction" and Sydney's apparent recovery/remission; nothing had really been "discovered," for either father or daughter. That meant only that they hadn't stumbled onto the truth. With Max and his friends, he hoped that Brody never did.

"No, but you just have to keep monitoring. So Max, are you ready for the onslaught? We have programs ready at the door. You've got labels on the pre-paid ones, right?" Max nodded. Brody liked the personal touches for this convention. "Mr. Lloyd and cast should be arriving around 7A.M. When they get here, get them settled at the hotel, then come back here. There will be crowds by then. They'll need badges and receipts for the special events."

"Sure Brody, no problem." Max sighed. He had a feeling about this. He just wasn't sure where it was going, but he knew whatever it was, it wasn't good.

All across town, Roswell was a bustle of activity. When you lived in Roswell long enough, you took advantage of the opportunities when they came. So when the conventioneers began arriving, the excitement grew for everyone; locals and visitors. The excitement of having the entire cast and producer was a big deal for the locals too, whether they attended the convention or benefitted from it. Fans were already starting to congregate at the Crashdown in hopes of seeing some of the stars, or anything related to the convention.

At the Crashdown, Liz had her hands full with a table of conventioneers dressed in costume, plus some youngsters with their parents that were already on a convention high. It wasn't even eight o'clock yet! What would happen when the fans collided with the stars? She didn't even really remember the show that well, but then when you knew aliens personally, nothing on television could match what her experiences had been! And she didn't even need a wormhole to find aliens. They were right here in Roswell, after all.

She wondered what would happen if people realized that there were 4 aliens living in Roswell right now. Of course as she recalled Nick Marlowe, she still would choose Max Evans! Across the street at the UFO Museum, Max felt his ears burn, he wondered what was happening now? It just went to show you that some powers came when you least expected it… And who had powers currently. Nasedo had told them that their current powers which would have been similar to the ones they would have had on Antar were really enhanced human abilities. These enhancements in the road of human development would normally have taken a millennium for the resident human population to be able to aspire to as opposed to Antarian born powers.

Just as Brody predicted, the actors and crew arrived with some fanfare, but the actual presentation of the actors and producer would come later this evening at the dinner. There were of course local media recording these events. It wasn't that Roswell didn't have its own claim to fame, but this just gilded it. Plus it was current. Max took the actors and actress to the hotel. There he got them situated. "I'll be back to pick up later this morning for the meet and greet today." Martin Lloyd just nodded and pushed him out the door. Max heard Lloyd giving the actors directions about the meet and greet later, expectations and all that. He heard Nick Marlowe's question which caused Max to suppress a laugh as he couldn't believe it.

Colorado Springs…

SG-1 along with accompanied by Jacob Carter, retired general now Tok'ra liaison and Anise. While Sam and her dad had breakfast together, Anise got ready. When she showed up in the kitchen dressed more for a Victoria Secret advertisement, Sam put her foot down. Major Carter coerced Anise to dress along the lines of other human females. When asked why she needed to comply, Sam replied, "Forcryingoutloud! You need to blend in here. We don't want to cause any additional suspicion or attention! Don't tell me you didn't realize that!" Sam snorted her disdain of the situation with the Tok'ra. Anise reminded her of Hathor at times. Something Sam would rather forget. She knew that Janet Fraser shared her opinion about Hathor.

"I didn't realize that you were so sensitive, Major Carter. After all your father is a vigorous man." Anise let that statement drop like a bomb into the conversation. Sam realized that Anise was deliberately baiting her, but short all out war with her, she would deal with it. And she really didn't want to know about her father's personal life with the Tok'ra. It seemed safer that way, at least for her mental stability, it did. After all, it was only a weekend. She could make it work. Even Jacob was surprised at Anise's statement. He certainly did not want to get into anything personal with his daughter about what he was doing or not doing with anyone. Sam looked over to him in astonishment. Anise smiled, she didn't know who was redder… Jacob or Major Carter. Score one for her! She now understood something more about what Colonel O'Neill must feel when he would say these outrageous things. And she had to admit that it had been fun, as she schooled her expression to blank noncommittal one. She noticed Jacob's glare. Oh well, it was just a bonus for the remark. Anise acknowledged Jacob Carter's stare with one of her own.

Jacob on the flip side was slightly surprised and disconcerted to hear one of O'Neill's favorite comebacks issuing forth from his daughter. As a father, he was very aware of his daughter and Jack. He understood Jack. He had seen "it" in his eyes the first time they had met in D.C. Jack was definitely aware of his daughter, and though Sam didn't flaunt herself, she was very beautiful. Not because she was his daughter, but because her natural beauty made people turn and look. Sam seemed unaware of it which lent and a more aesthetic beauty to her, in his opinion. He had a feeling, Jack thought the same thing, but he certainly didn't want to press it or call attention to it. He just didn't want to know how much or in what context. Besides he liked the sparring he and Jack did. He didn't want that to change, as selfish as that sounded. He was afraid it might if something were to change with Sam and Jack.

After much stuttering and sputtering Sam continued, "Pretend you are on a covert mission for the Tok'ra, and just wear this!" Sam handed her a pair of jeans and t-shirt as she shook her head. She wondered what had gotten into her father even suggesting to bring Anise along. She didn't want to think about anything beyond. It was frustrating enough to know that she was accompanying SG-1 to Roswell. It wasn't like she was jealous? Of course not. But that thought nagged her a bit.

It wasn't until she saw how the jeans molded to Anise that she began willing herself into the cracks… Anise complained a bit about how tight these jeans fit. Sam snickered. Not really being mean, she still wanted to feel a bit better about loaning Anise a pair of her jeans. Sam didn't want her looking better in her clothes than she did in them. Since they fit her perfectly too! She wasn't going to share bending and stretching for a more relaxed fit. She'd find out on her own. Maybe. Thank goodness when they met up with the Colonel, Daniel and Teal'c, they had the graciousness not to say anything to her. Though she couldn't help but notice that O'Neill and her dad had some hushed words together. She saw her dad's expression and she wasn't sure what that meant, she was sure she didn't want to know either! Finally, they were in the air and on their way to Roswell. She knew this was going to end badly. How could it NOT! Here they were travelling to Roswell, New Mexico, with 2 aliens and a blended alien who just happened to be her father. Oh yeah, this was going to end badly. The only thing that could even begin to make this worse would to have Thor beam into them or beam them up… She blanched at that thought. Daniel saw her pallor and wondered what the problem was. She didn't get air sick… and they hadn't stayed up late or really had much to drink. He gave her a quizzical look, but she ignored it or didn't understand it. In the process Daniel nudged O'Neill. Either O'Neill ignored it or knew what it was all about and decided to do nothing. Safer bet. Anything with Anise attached would fall into the ignore category right off the bat no doubt.

The flight ferrying them to Roswell was uneventful, though O'Neill made sure that they had their luggage. No FRED this time, but then supplies would be easy to come by this time. At least this wasn't like going through the Stargate. No frostiness, no trees…and most importantly no Gao'uld, and the only aliens would be Teal'c and Anise. Well that and the TV aliens, from Wormhole X-Treme, just as long as there were no Gao'ulds O'Neill thought he could deal with it, at least that is what he initially thought. That would change by the time the mission ended. While they brought hand weapons, he felt a little lost without his P-90, but that would have been a little obvious. All dressed casually, but still looking very military in their civvies, they walked to the waiting car. General Hammond had ordered a driver for them. The Airman had been ordered to pick up officers but was surprised as none of them were dressed even in fatigues. He began putting the luggage into the trunk.

"Sir?" The airman looked to the most senior, Jacob Carter.

Jacob smiled, rank hath privilege after all, "It's all right Airman. We are here. I am General Carter; this is Colonel O'Neill, with Major Carter. These are civilian consultants working with the Air Force." O'Neill looked askance at Jake taking charge, but then the Airman didn't realize that Jake was a retired general. O'Neill noticed that Jake hadn't bother to explain that either. He knew he should be upset by pulling rank, since Jacob wasn't active, but for a change he kept his mouth closed. And a general is a general, but not one to pass up a cheap shot, " So Jake.. Anything else?" O'Neill looked at his friend. He did respect Jake that was another reason why he couldn't admit to anything more with Sam. Jake was his friend. He respected Jake. He knew he cared a lot more for Sam Carter than was permitted under the rules of fraternization, and yet, he still hoped for something between the two of them. He also hoped that one day, Jake would understand that. It wasn't going to happen anytime soon. It was at that moment that both Jack and Sam looked up at each other. Jack saw the smile Sam gave him. It was a gigawat of voltage packed into that one expression. Jacob couldn't miss it either. Selmak saw it through Jacob's eyes too.

She tried to keep a running monologue to distract him, but Jacob wouldn't forget that smile that _his_ daughter had given Jack… Her C.O. for crying out loud! Just for that, Jacob had decided he would have coffee for lunch and maybe even a ice cold beer later on… He would show Selmak what's what!

It seemed so odd for a change to be on homeland soil and doing reconn at least of sorts. Guess it was bound to happen that he would get jaded about travelling through the Stargate. Damn! O'Neill shook himself as if in reverie. With mirrored shades covering his eyes, he surveyed the area a bit as he got into the car. He took in the arid desert area. The Quonset styled buildings giving way to fence and beyond. This was U.S. soil, not some planet light years away. This was Earth.

Roswell…city streets…

Sheriff Valenti knew that Hanson was already out with traffic control. They were already having minor jams, and Roswell wasn't normally that congested. As he strolled down Citrus Street, he waved to some of the regulars but also took in some of the not so familiar faces. He saw adults and children alike lining up at the UFO Museum. It was going to be a long weekend, he knew. If the traffic snarls were the worst that happened over the next few days, he would count himself very lucky. He remembered the recent convention with Hubble… What a fiasco that had been! He had all officers on duty through out the time during the convention. He took his responsibilities very serious whether they were locals or visitors they were in his town. He would keep them safe.

He saw Amy DeLuca bringing supplies from her car to her shop and her continuing conversation with Maria as Maria walked towards The Crashdown. He couldn't remember if Amy was sponsoring her Alien Take Down this time or not. It was a popular the last time and quite humorous… Then Sheriff Valenti wondered if Michael would be the alien again, if they were having it. He could see the spirited conversation mother and daughter were having. They were quite the duo. They both had spirit! Maybe he would stop by Amy's shop later today and see if she had any plans for this evening. Despite being busy, it was good to keep one's morale up… Amy had a certain way about her.

Adults who were fascinated with both the 1947 Roswell crash, aliens, Sci-Fi were in lively animated conversations on the sidewalk. Costumes and street clothes blended in this real life setting. He didn't know how, but it did. There was whoop coming from the Museum as the doors opened and the cast along with Brody Davis waved to the crowd. He could barely hear the introductions, but it didn't matter. He really had heard it before. He saw Alex and Izzy in the back of the group talking with some out of towners. Not kids by looking at them… Adult males… Alien hunters? No not exactly. They looked like fans, but they were more nerdish than some. You just never knew. Wonder what they would do if they realized they were meeting real life aliens right there at the door? Probably run screaming into the street! Jim Valenti smiled as he recalled how Maria DeLuca had first heard about the aliens.

Alex couldn't believe it as these middle aged men came up from behind. He had overheard their conversation together… "Why did we have to get here so early? I mean the convention really doesn't start until this afternoon. Plus I thought you like Next Gen. When did you become a wormie?" The man with a receding hairline said to the other.

"I've always liked this show!" He replied in a somewhat defensive mode, "Besides, this is kinda like… well you know." He added with enthusiasm, but somewhat quietly. He knew they weren't allowed to speak of their work outside of their environment, but he was so excited. He was hoping to meet Martin Lloyd to give him some of his ideas for a spinoff and he had some really good ones, at least he thought so. He didn't want to admit that he had actually penned one. That would be too much of risk, potential violation of his contract… Oh yeah way too much of a risk. Treason wasn't something he wanted to actually be associated with as a footnote under his biographical essay in Scientist Biography. He thought the story ideas were good though… Perhaps like that MacGyver with scientific friends, even though MacGyver was pretty much a scientist himself.

Alex couldn't help but pick up on something… These weren't ordinary fans, well they were, but they were more. There was something that they were hiding. Alex got a picture of them with Izzy sandwiched between the 2 of them. She could dream walk them later. He thought he heard one say to the other something about Chloe…, but he couldn't be sure. Who was Chloe? And was she here too? It would take time to sort through all this, but Izzy would be able with the help of these pictures check out people.

It had been decided last night during the meeting with everyone that Alex would be described as a reporter for the Museum, documenting the events, taking pictures. This gave them entrée among the conventioneers without adding to anyone's paranoia or be questioned. Brody had thought it was a great idea when Max approached him earlier yesterday asking if it would be okay to document this convention. Perhaps even put up pictures each day from the previous day giving people a chance to either see themselves or purchase copies, if they wanted to.

The line to get into the Museum was increasing, even with the additional help of Kyle and Tess whom he had corralled into helping it was a time consuming process. Brody was still meeting with the actors and producer of the series while they did this. At some point, the plan was for the actors to begin meeting the fans, shake hands with them and in general have conversations.

In the other part of the museum a table room had been set up for dealers and sellers of merchandise of the franchise as well as other paraphernalia. There groups who sold figurines, trading cards-which evidently was new to the franchise, plus a sundry other suppliers and distributors all working towards selling to these folks. There had been some squabbles at the outset, but Brody kyboshed that stating basically these were the choices, either they could take it or leave there were others who would like to be here. When they discovered that Brody wasn't going to be a pushover, rivalries were put aside and the vendors settled in for the weekend.

At the Crashdown, customers were jammed. Friends from previous conventions were meeting there as a central meeting place so tables and booths were filling up quickly, though it was little after nine. There was convention fever already and the convention technically hadn't even started. It was then that the 4 members of SG-1 plus 2 entered The Crashdown. They had looked for a booth, but noted they were already being used.

Jeff Parker greeted everyone at the doors of the Crashdown, "Good Morning folks. C'mon inside. Have some breakfast. Let me show you to a table. You here for the convention, right?"

O'Neill looked at Jeff Parker, "Yeah, looks like its already started, and that it's here." They pulled up an extra chair, but they all sat down as Jeff began putting menus down for each of them.

Jeff grinned, "It does look like it has started, but people are just meeting here to get a fresh start. This is just the beginning. Lizzie here will be your server." Jeff turned to Liz who had already had a tray of waters and smiled at each of them as she set the glasses in front of each of them. "No funny business, Lizzie." Jeff patted Liz on the shoulder as a reminder. She gave her dad a rueful grin. It wasn't that she took advantage of people, but if she could help them enjoy the convention more by being creative… Well her tips would be a bit better… Jeff knew she pushed the limits during these conventions. It was one thing to help the conventioneers enjoy the convention to the fullest, but he didn't need any nut cases coming around again like last time. It took people a few days for the euphoria to die down and people to leave.

"Hi, I'm Liz. What can I get for you? A X-treme breakfast burrito? Or we have Wormhole omelet? Shall I get you some coffee while you look over the menu?" Liz looked at Colonel O'Neill. He was definitely the ruggedly handsome type. She looked at those eyes and hands. He could be surgeon with those hands, she decided.

"Yeasureyoubetcha'. That sounds good." O'Neill replied. "Well campers what looks good?" He looked to his team.

"You've got to be kidding with this place?" Jacob Carter looked around the diner. He couldn't believe it. "I think this place use to be something else." He vaguely remembered a few bars on the main drag here, but no diner like this. But then this would have cropped up after the debacle. The irony was that it really was a weather balloon that night. Of course, now aliens were here with them. Technically, Jacob decided he was an alien too, now.


	3. Chapter 3

Again this is strictly for fun, I don't own any part of either Stargate or Roswell

Thanks everyone for being so patient for this and not giving up!

Chapter 3

SGC- - Cheyenne Mountain Complex

Hammond had arrived at his office early. His grand plan was that he would leave work early. With SG-1 state side in Roswell, New Mexico, he was going to take a well deserved early day. There were a few scientific SG teams off world, but no major offensives were in the offing, no system lords knocking on their door-so to speak neither were the replicators nor were the Asgaard asking for assistance from Major Carter. The universe was perverse at times, but it did seem as everything was cooperating with his grand plan. He felt safe in leaving early. The plan was to put Reynolds in charge for the afternoon. Then General George Hammond was going to take his granddaughters for an outing. He hadn't said anything to anyone other than Reynolds and Sergeant Harriman. He didn't want to jinx his situation, not that he was superstitious, but you could never tell what _could _happen. This was a prime example of that.

Hammond had been doing some paper work at his desk expediting some leaves for a couple of the science techs. Sgt. Harriman was following through on some gate diagnostics that had been scheduled for this time. Siler was in the Infirmary with Dr. Fraser. Hammond shook his head; Siler should have ribbons for just surviving his normal work day! A large wrench being wielded by one of the other Tech Sergeants accidentally dropped it. It landed on Siler's shoulder. He was waiting on an update from his CMO on his condition. He couldn't believe how many times Siler had been in the infirmary in just this month. Perhaps Siler should come with a warning label. Hammond smiled to himself. He knew the man was habitually hurting himself, but even when he didn't do himself, he still gets hurt.

To make matters worse, he had just hung up with Senator Kinsey. That man wasn't just a thorn in his side; he was a whole rose bush! The audacity of the senator was nothing short of gargantuan! He could irritate even the most pious religious person around. He was the kind of politician that gave politicians a bad reputation. On the plus side Jack wasn't here to antagonize him further. They certainly did provoke the hell out of each other. While Jack could challenge, at least he knew where his loyalties were. Not so with the Senator. Well he did know that they started and ended with Senator himself and anything he perceived that would be of benefit to or for himself.

Hammond knew that the man wouldn't stop with him. He would be persistent and a pain in the backside of humanity! Hammond would need to contact O'Neill to expect at the very least a call from Kinsey. And Hammond could actually see Kinsey showing up in Roswell. It would be just like him to do that. Oh yeah, he would definitely need to get to call O'Neill sooner rather than later. He would certainly use this as an opportunity to campaign among the locals. It didn't matter who… Kinsey would make it seem like it was his idea and then disrupt the convention. Not that Hammond personally was concerned about the convention, but Kinsey always managed to bring his own brand of trouble where ever he showed up. Who knew what would happen in this situation? It was potentially damning to anyone and everyone. Oh yes, a call to O'Neill was definitely in order. If this ruined his plans, Kinsey better not show his face around here anytime soon.

Roswell… Convention Time…

Kyle and Tess couldn't believe how many people were already showing up for this convention. It wasn't a mainstream convention or even apart of the Crash Festival Convention. I mean it was short run TV series after all. At the time of its airing, it wasn't even a popular TV series, fercryingoutloud! Tess and Kyle talked and joked as they handed out programs and tickets to the visitors when they checked in at the UFO Museum for the convention.

As people moved up in line, Tess began to actually see the humor of the situation with this whole deal. Tess overheard multiple conversations amongst the conventioneers. Two girls were talking about the male lead Nick Marlowe. She had seen him with Brody earlier this morning. Nice looking, but nothing to write home about! Then she took a side glance at Kyle and decided she really thought Kyle was much better looking. He certainly could play a role like that. Maybe they would have to try role playing some time. It might be fun, she decided. He could play the handsome Colonel and she could play the ubersmart astrophysicist that works with the colonel.

There were other groups of friends, some local and others obviously tourists, who were discussing the mechanics of the show. But then Tess took a risk, she began talking to the conventioneers. It was tentative at first; she developed a little confidence with everyone. She had never really paid any attention to TV while she and Nasedo were on their own. He always had told what her priority had to be. TV was a silly distraction that she needed to avoid. Antar would have much more technological advances to make this look not only silly but thoroughly human and beneath their interest. Although when the kids in her other schools talked about TV show, she tried not to feel left out. Nasedo had drilled into her that as Queen she would be involved with more intellectual interests; not fluff like this TV. This had peeked her interest; maybe she would be able to see a couple episodes during the convention. Tess wondered what would have happened if anyone would have realized that the person handing out the programs for the weekend convention was an alien hybrid of an Antarian Queen and earthling. She assumed that it would certainly fit into the theme of the convention that was for sure! She grinned from ear to ear.

The diversity of this group was wide. There were the fans already in costume, presumably they had just arrived so they had costumes on driving here. That made her laugh. She nudged Kyle when these two older men were up next in line wondering what their deal was. "Your name?" Tess asked the next people, two men, in line as she looked for their passes and programs. It was hard to believe that people that age… Because they had to be parent age! Why would parents attend something like this? But here they were. As she found their names, Tess sighed, handing Jay and Simon their material. Tess decided to take an unofficial poll from these two fans, "So what do you like about the show?" Uh oh… He looked like he was about ready to deliver a speech rather than an opinion. What had she done?

Jay couldn't help feeling a little puffed about the show. It was their lives, he couldn't help himself. He knew he should be careful. But knowing and doing weren't always Jay's course of action. "Well, I like the premise for the show." Jay responded. "Plus the idea of using a wormhole to travel to other worlds, clever idea, isn't it?" Jay smiled at the petite blonde. Jay looked like he was going to explode talking about the series…and other things that were supposed to stay secret! Simon nudged him a bit to slow him down, to think. But he could see that it was a wasted effort as Jay started to open his mouth again.

"Jay watch it! This young lady doesn't want to hear all your theories about the show." Simon realized quickly enough that the nudge was not going to work. Simon knew he had to rein in Jay. As always Felger acted first then thought about it later, just like being on that Gao'uld ship that time, when he decided to rescue SG-1. It was an amazing, exciting… and frightful adventure for a scientist. He was glad he really didn't travel off world frequently. He liked the safety and comfort of his own science lab back at the SGC, and being in one piece. "Sometimes, Jay doesn't always know when to stop. He could go on about it for hours. We should probably finish checking in." Simon turned to look at the crowd behind him. He didn't want to start a riot for being too slow either or holding up the line.

Tess nodded, explaining that the pilot episode which had not been aired would be showing all afternoon in the auditorium and its location. She went to explain where the vendors were located, fan created art work- of which there was and abundance with the gallery location. Jay sputtered as he tried to explain the show. She added that a charity auction had been added to the program though it wasn't listed. It would be the last day of the convention with some items from the series being auctioned. The one gentleman grinned ear to ear when he heard about the auction. She overheard something about some of the weapons used on set. Kyle grinned too, he had a glimpse of them, while they setting up some displays with Max. He knew they would be very popular.

Tess realized as she had been talking with those 2 older fans that the line had increased. The line was now around the corner from the Museum. She waved to Alex and Isabel who were weaving in and out of the crowd while Alex took pictures. They'd be at this all afternoon if they didn't pick up the pace. She had been hoping to maybe go home by way of Buckley Point. Right now that didn't seem like it would even in the realm of reality. Not for the first time, Tess wondered how she and Kyle got volunteered for this assignment. Though this did seem better suited for her and Kyle. Taking pictures that was more Alex. Luckily everyone was in good spirits and there wasn't much of rowdiness going on, which probably helped Sheriff Valenti out a bit as she saw both Deputy Hansen and the Sheriff patrolling the city streets.

Even the Crashdown looked busy and this was still early. Tess wondered how Maria, Liz and Michael were doing. She glimpsed Maria in the window front. She was moving at a quick pace, no doubt about it. She grinned at that thought. I'm sure Maria will be full of stories.

Tess turned to Kyle and continued joke between them as they passed the time working. Kyle looked over to Tess, "Do you think that a lot of people go to these other conventions?"

"You're asking me?" Tess grinned. "I'm an alien/human hybrid. I came out of pod about 10 years ago. Nasedo rarely let me watch TV so that I wouldn't get distracted from his goal of returning to Antar." She whispered that last part. Even though there wasn't really any danger of being overheard, it really paid to be on the look out. Those were rather prophetic words for Tess to have uttered half jesting, but knowing the truth of it. There were others here for totally different reasons.

Kyle having lived here his entire life, his dad and grandfather both sheriffs of Roswell… well let's just say, Kyle had seen it all. He and Tess had several private jokes about Wormhole X-treme. One eyed monster indeed. He wasn't sure how he would one up that one, but he had some ideas. Perhaps if Mrs. DeLuca and his dad were otherwise involved he might just get a way with it. This would take some planning and resourcefulness on his part-he was sure, but he was positive it could work.

Roswell-- across the street from the UFO Museum-- The Crashdown café…

The diner was filled and people were lining up outside to come inside. It was always like that during these conventions. Liz and Maria were hustling back and forth to the window where Michael was placing plates of food. The bell rang and the girls moved like a choreographed dance routine. When Brody planned the convention with the group, he had checked in with Jeff Parker making sure they would be able to handle the extra crowds. Too bad he couldn't expand his space during these conventions. It would get busier he knew as time passed. Jeff surveyed the area, helping with bussing the tables, getting ready to seat the next group.

The table that SG1 were sitting at was near the street windows so they could see what was happening out on the street. They saw the comings of people. O'Neill started. It couldn't be. He watched from his vantage point, but couldn't really make out everyone, but it sure looked like…Naah, it wouldn't be, they were back in their labs working on some such thingamabob that Carter would have to translate for him to be able to use.

"Hey Carter…" Samantha Carter looked up her C.O. and smiled, "Yes sir?" She waited for him to respond, patiently. O'Neill's eyes didn't turn around until he lost sight of the two people he never expected to see at the convention. "Never mind, I thought I saw some people we know." O'Neill shook his head. It was going to be a long convention. No doubt about it. He groaned as he shifted at the table.

Liz in the mean time had returned to their table with their food, Jacob Carter couldn't resist, "Has this diner always been here? It's quite the business."

"No. Back in the 40's my Dad said it was a bar. My dad thought that using the crash would make the diner stand out. You know for the tourists. Have you been here before?" Liz looked at the older gentleman.

"Yeah, I was at the base for a few weeks right after the crash. I was sent over from Texas to help with that. It was an interesting time here in Roswell." Daniel looked over to Jacob in surprise.

Daniel asked, "So Jacob, you were here when they found the remnants of whatever that was?"

"Yes, Daniel. And it wasn't a spaceship." Jacob looked at Daniel then Teal'c. It was then that they all turned and looked at the walls closely.

Teal'c had made the connection to the murals on the diner walls to aliens depicted. He stared at quite a bit before talking. "O'Neill, do these drawings not look like Thor?" As if by magic all heads turned towards the interior wall and stared at the likeness of Asgaard. Oh yeah his little gray friend definitely looked just like the aliens pictured on the wall. Could he have behind that crash after all? Next time he ran into Thor he would have to ask.

"Can I take your orders?" Liz patiently waited as they gave her their orders. "I'll be back with your food shortly." Liz went back to pass-through to Michael. She put it on the wheel, and began wiping down the counter and putting the dirty dishes in the cart. She began talking with Maria. "So Maria, how's it going?" She smiled at her friend.

"They are nuts! Why would people spend good money for this? I mean, there are even women here. I use to think that women would be immune to things like this, but they're here. Look at the 2 at your table."

"Yeah, what about them?" Liz glanced over to the table that currently was occupied by O'Neill and the rest.

"Well, the one with brown hair is a stuck-up. She could give Pam Troy a run for her money! She sits there taking it with her nose in the air. It's like she's never seen convention before." Maria took a sniff of her cedar oil and putting it back in her uniform pocket.

"Maria, maybe she hasn't." Liz was trying to be reasonable when all Maria was seeing was red.

"Well, it wouldn't be so bad, but even Spaceboy was watching her pretty closely, with me watching him even! I'm betting even Max would find her 'attributes' interesting." Maria winked at her friend. They shared a laugh. "Wait, I'm wrong. Mr. Sensitive would never do anything like that!"

"Well the men at her table seem immune to her charms." Liz watched the interaction for a bit. None of the men really seemed to pay much attention to her. Rather the gray haired man seemed to be very interested in the blonde the way he kept staring at her.

UFO Museum…

Brody smiled at people welcoming them to the convention. Brody watched a couple of middle-aged men discussing specific merits of the show. He marveled that such a following continued with the show even though it wasn't in production. But he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was just as excited as the conventioneers' just different reasons. He went up and out to check on Kyle and Tess. They seemed to be handling check-in excellently. He would have to do something for Max and his friends helping. He even saw Max's sister and boyfriend helping too.

Martin and the cast were joining greeting people and welcoming them to the museum. The fans were ecstatic that the stars were close and personal with them. Wormies… He had to remember that. Brody saw as them as he walked back down the stairs into the main room of the museum, and he appreciated how the actors spoke to the fans, actually conversing with them. He had been a little worried about that. But that was apart of the contract he had with the production company and actors. So much for that! The show wasn't on TV anymore having so much interest. Flashes came from cameras and video being shot. He would have to remind the guests that they weren't permitted to tape the convention as such. Alex was of course shooting it for the museum, but he had gotten the rights to do it.

In another part of Roswell…

"All right, we have to see what they're up to. But you are going to have to make sure that you aren't recognized. They have all seen you. We don't need an incident during this convention. That's all we need. Remember discretion is important."

"But what are we looking for?" Another of the conspirator's asked.

"Just look and listen for the time being. We need to know what's going on. With the convention in town, we can move around easily. Just be careful. I don't know who else will be here. That's what we're here to find out."

They left their motel room quietly. With one last look at their motel room they moved out of it, prepared to blend into the crowd of convention goers. Even with the costumed fans, they didn't blend exactly.

Back at the Crashdown…

Teal'c was the last one with the meal. Liz and Maria had watched him eat almost the entire menu. Maria whispered to Liz, 'Now that's a heart tack waiting to happen. I think he beat out the jocks last month! Liz and Maria just grinned and shrugged their shoulders.

Daniel just grinned with O'Neill. O'Neill not letting opportunity like this just pass, "So T…Murray, did you get enough to eat?" Teal'c just looked directly at O'Neill.

"That was very good." He looked quite satisfied much like a Cheshire cat…well minus the disappearing part, anyway.

Anise looked about . This part of human behavior had always puzzled her. Freya was also interested. This trip was more interesting than she thought it would be. Anise had just finished her meal which consisted of a variety of Taur'i foods to taste, including Nebula Cloud pie...for earth bound residents, a lemon meringue pie piled very high. She had heard Jacob talk about their lack of variety of foods. She now had something to compare. "I still don't understand why this place has all these odds titles to foods?" She looked to Jacob and then Sam. They both just grinned.

"Just go with it Anise. These folks are just using an event to create some fun." Jacob grinned while Sam used the napkin to hide the grin that was threatening to explode on her face, as she noticed with Anise had a bit of meringue above her lips, which made it even more comical.

O'Neill couldn't wait to come back. The Men in Blackberry Pie was calling his name for sure. They paid the tab and left a hefty tip for the waitress. He heard a squeal from the one called Maria for Liz to come. He also thought this would be quite fun hanging out here during the convention since the fans would be dressed up a lot of the times. He would be able to see the Museum comings and goings from here as well as eat pie.

"I think we should check in with ol' Marty and let him know that we are here. Carter, you, Daniel, and Anise should scout around; see if you see anything or anyone of interest. See if you see any familiar faces." Her brows arched much like Teal'c's does at times. Damn, he must be teaching her how to do that. "Jacob, you and T are with me. Let's see what we have here, before we go to meet Marty." They nodded in agreement and separated as Jack slipped on the mirrored sunglasses to reduce the glare of the sun.

There were small crowds everywhere. Horns were blaring, people crossing in the middle of stalled traffic. Cars were waiting for other visitors to leave in order to snag a parking space. Deputy Hansen was busy trying to direct the traffic, but wasn't succeeding at it.

Sheriff Valenti was in the middle of trying to get a fan's broken down car out of the traffic. As he looked up he saw O'Neill zigzag across the street, when the broken down car decided to lurch forward barely missing O'Neill. Teal'c pulled O'Neill back just in time.

"Need some extra hands moving the car?" O'Neill asked. He thought was a better way to deal with the situation than getting a warning because of some civil law they had here. "We could help push the car to the side." O'Neill pointed to Teal'c on the passenger side while he and Jacob took the driver side. With little or no effort the 3 of them moved the car quickly and without any more incidents. All Valenti's instincts were telling him that these men were not what they seemed. His suspicions would be validated by the end of the convention.

"Thanks for your help. Be careful crossing the street! These kids…fans are not paying attention. Case in point." As he pointed at the young driver dressed as one of characters from the series from a particular episode. "You here for the convention?" Jim Valenti was always able to command from his position, but for the first in a very long time, he felt like they were commanding him. "I'm Sheriff James Valenti, by the way." He shook O'Neill's hand, then Jacob's, but before he could the other man's hand, he bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, Air Force. This is General Jacob Carter, and a friend of ours, Murray. His last name is hard for most people to pronounce so we use his first name." He figured by explaining some things away there would be less suspicions. "We were actually invited to participate with the convention. I was technical advisor for a time on the show."

"Nice to meet you folks, it's crazy here right now, but we're friendly. Ever been here before?" Valenti asked. He waited to see what the response was.

It was Teal'c who actually answered, "General Carter was telling us during our meal that he was here shortly after the crash." Jacob grinned, not really expecting T to mention it, but he couldn't see the harm. It would be easy to check out. He nodded in agreement.

"Bet it's changed since then. You say, O'Neill and Carter correct?" Valenti paused as he waited for confirmation of their names. O'Neill didn't know what set the sheriff off, but he got the feeling that they raised some flags. He could call Hammond later and confirm with him and also do a little checking himself.

Just as O'Neill was thinking about calling Hammond, his cell phone rang. Excusing himself and putting some distance between the groups, he answered. It was Hammond calling with a bit of information himself. Suddenly angry, "What? You're sure? Well no. Thanks General. We'll check in later." Jacob saw Jack flaring, catching a glimpse of the famous O'Neill temper. Jacob could understand how young recruits could be intimidated. Jacob and Teal'c could hear snatches of the conversation, and it didn't sound good in the least. Jack finished the conversation and hung up. Jacob stared at Jack a full minute before he said anything.

"Jack? What's George calling for?" Jacob had a funny feeling whatever it was, he wasn't going to like.

"Kinsey." That was all he needed to say. It explained everything succinctly. They needed to find Carter's group. This was all they needed. Kinsey could make Kindergarten sound dirty. He didn't even want to see the spin he would give this convention or how he would make it impact the Stargate Program. "We need to find Carter and the rest." They turned around and headed back toward the museum. "Hammond called because that weasel Kinsey is on his way here. At least according to Hammond we should be on the look out for him. This can't be good. Where Kinsey is you can bet that the NID will also be around, and any other low life. They probably are here already."

As Sam and Anise walked down the street, Sam noticed a dark sedan driving by, slowing down due to the traffic. To say that she was shocked was nowhere near what she felt. Sam tried to hide her face by looking into the store window as she pulled Daniel close to her. Daniel jerked. "Sam! What the hell was that?" He almost wanted to shake. He had always felt that Sam was more of a sister than a girlfriend.

"Sorry Daniel, but I didn't want that driver to see me. It was Agent Malcolm Barrett. I'm sure of it." Daniel looked just as surprised as Sam. Anise quietly observed as Major Carter tried to use Dr. Jackson as a shield. Sam reached for her radio on shoulder realizing at the last minute they were in civvies. They needed to meet the Colonel as soon as possible. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard to meet up with them. They were heading towards each other. One look at Colonel O'Neill told Daniel and Sam that he was thoroughly pissed off at something or more likely someone.

"Colonel O'Neill, what has happened?" Anise asked.

"I just got off the phone with General Hammond. He just informed me of Kinsey's potential arrival here. Evidently when Kinsey discovered SG-1 was on world for a change, he called Hammond trying to discover the reasons. So we should be expecting him here probably within the next few hours." He looked at his team he would rather deal with some sneaky snaky goa'uld rather than Kinsey. Well that explained the look that the Colonel had.

"Sir, I hate to bring this up, but I saw Agent Barrett driving around earlier. He didn't see me but I definitely know it was him. Why would he be here? I don't think he's here because he is a fan." Sam tilted her heard towards the convention center. "Do you think Marty's friends are back?"

"There's only one way to find out, Major. Let's go. When we get inside mingle around, see if you see any of our friends of Marty's or Agent Barrett." They walked to the Museum, where Kyle and Tess greeted them as they tried to enter without checking in. Kyle took the initiative.

"Hey you can't go in without checking in!" Kyle had been chatting with the fans and Tess and it had been going along smoothly until now. "Buddy, what do think you're doing?"

"Sorry…" O'Neill looked at the name tag of the two people he was trying to by-pass. "Look son, Kyle. I'm Colonel O'Neill USAF. We're here for the convention, Marty probably told you to expect us." Kyle had been around his dad and granddad long enough to know a snow job when he heard it.

"First of all, you aren't my father. I saw you talking with him earlier, when you crossed the street." There were snickers from the waiting fans, as well as ones closest to them listening intently on the conversation. If these people really were connected to the show they might hear some juicy gossip or at the very least answer some questions.

"Sheriff Valenti is your dad. Kyle, just get Marty and then he'll tell you what's going on." Kyle looked at Tess wondering if he should vacate his spot, but looking up at the crowd, he waved over Alex and Iz to get their help.

"Yes, Kyle, what can we do for you?" Iz looked over the group closely especially Anise and Sam.

"I need you to get Brody and Mr. Lloyd. They say they're from the Air Force and are apart of this convention."

Alex nodded and headed toward Brody's office. Luck was with Alex as he literally ran into the pair as they were talking to the conventioneers. Brody looked up and saw Alex with what looked like something urgent.

"Excuse me, Martin, I see one of my assistants trying to get my attention." Brody joined Alex quickly. "Yes, Alex?" Brody waited for Alex to answer.

"Brody, there are some people outside trying to get in here saying that they're apart of this. They would like Mr. Lloyd to vouch for them." Alex was a little puzzled, but held off a bit. He knew that Iz would be getting antsy, and Kyle acted as if he was Sergeant at Arms. "They're from the Air Force."

"Oh yes! I invited the show's technical advisor as well. Let's go!" He and Alex went up and out to the door where Brody greeted O'Neill and company. "Hello, I'm Brody Davis. Thank you for coming. I think the fans will enjoy hearing from you about the technical aspects of the show." Jacob stared at Jack with a silly grin on his face. Sam and Jack knew that Selmak was commenting about that development. Though Selmak appreciated O'Neill's humor and loyalty, there were times he had pushed her envelope. Jack already had an inkling of what Selmak and Jacob were conversing about. He felt it must be rather colorful. So Jack went with that the entire way, beginning with a big smile and a howdy.

"Hello, I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill. This is my team plus General Jacob Carter. Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Murray, and Anise we all work together in the Air Force. You have the right people here manning the gate so to speak, Mr. Davis. This young man was being very thorough." While Jack was talking with Brody, Tess kept tapping Kyle on the shoulder to get his attention. Alex noticed it immediately, but couldn't really do anything that wouldn't bring more attention to the situation.

However, there was one thing he could do and that was getting Izzy up front. Whatever Tess was trying to let Kyle know, maybe Izzy could zone in on it. As Alex edged Isabel closer, she knew that something wasn't right. She couldn't explain it. But they needed to check out these people immediately. And pictures too so she could dream walk them later. Brody left with O'Neill and crew in tow. On the way back down, Brody apologized again and thanked them for coming. He had their I.D.'s in his office. They would use those to come and go.

Brody was beside himself with excitement. The actors were here, the technical advisor was here, they were ready to start the convention. At least the pre-convention ceremonies…people were still checking in outside, but there was a wave of excitement that people were coming together. Kyle heard some of the fans talking about a message board. He'd have to ask Alex about that later. It sounded like a couple of the fans were communicating on some board about the show and agreed to hook up when they got here. Brody began herding the Colonel's team to an auditorium which was beginning to fill up. Max had been working behind the scenes getting the tables ready with pitchers of water, glasses, and assorted odds and ends Brody thought should be on the table. Nick Marlowe and Yolanda Reese were already sitting down chatting. Martin Lloyd looked up and saw Jack O'Neill.

"Colonel! I'm glad you're here. Oh good you brought your team. Have a seat here to the left of the podium." Martin was indicating chairs. It had been decided that Teal'c, General Carter and Anise would be off stage and if needed would join the group since the stage was crowded. The other reason was he really didn't want pictures of two and a half aliens. As he and Major Carter sat down, O'Neill looked out into the audience. He hated doing presentations. This was so Carter's job. He turned to say something to her when off to his left in the audience, he saw someone…well at least familiar faces. Whatever O'Neill was going to whisper was lost as a groan mixed with a sigh erupted. He nudged Carter in that direction.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Under Alien Skies

37

Under Alien Skies

Title: Under Alien Skies

Author: Razz

POV: xo with Roswell and Stargate SG1

Pairings: CC couples with Jack/Sam from SG somewhat AU

Spoilers: Possibly but nothing specific. Sheriff Valenti is aware of the Aliens within Roswell.

Summary: Wormhole X-Treme meets Roswell. A convention in Roswell with Martin and Wormhole

X-Treme. Max is working the convention. This is with Brody at UFO Museum. General

Hammond asks SG-1 to follow up with the convention. Timeline…well Daniel Jackson has

Descended. Dr. Frasier is alive as well from SG timelines. Max and the Pod Squad are still in

Roswell. Alex is alive and well. Tess adjusted to life in Roswell. This will be their senior year

Coming up. This is before Max and Liz are arrested out of state. They have met the Dupes,

Nicholas and Whitaker. Copper Summit did take place. EOTW was different in this

Timeline, so the Kyle/Liz did not take place.

Rating: Teen/Mature. Not sure where I am going with this…

Disclaimer: I don't own either Roswell or Stargate SG-1 or their respective companies. No monies

Chapter 4

Reminder: The characters belong to their various original authors and creators. I am borrowing and returning them after their adventures here.

Author's Note: #1: I have used Shau'ri instead of Sha're, mainly because I liked it better, but it is the same person. I thought it sounded more exotic, and foreign. I am probably taking liberties with the UFO Museum. They've always showed parts, but I've always imagined it having a fairly decent sized auditorium. I can't imagine Milton or Brody not having some larger setup within the place, though all we've seen is the setting in the lower level. Any errors are strictly mine and I wish they weren't…but they are.

Author's Note: #2: Thank you to everyone who has patiently waited for updates. I wanted this to be a little different chapter than what kept evolving in a way that seemed more natural.

Author's Note # 3: Thanks to the new people who have started reading. I am hoping for some great feedback.

Roswell… Outside the Museum

Brody led the actors and SG-1 to the stage directing them to table and chairs that had been set up as background music of the series played on the audio system. He began his welcoming introductions. Max had heard the strains of the first few words as he climbed the stairs, but was out of range by the time Brody's speech began in earnest. The audience rousing applause was the last sound Max heard as stepped out into the New Mexico sunshine.

Max joined the others while the convention was started inside. He realized Tess and Isabel were arguing about someone or something. Both girls screamed at their frustration, either to each other or to Kyle and Alex whoever would be closer…at their lack of ability to describe what they thought and felt.

Alex and Kyle showed signs of concern as they listened to the two girls attempt their explanation. Their conversations were erratic and piercing with each other. Max arrived catching the end of their vague descriptions, and heard Alex's concerned voice, "You don't think they're skins, do you?" That seemed to stop everyone in their tracks mid sentence as they all paused to stare at Alex. Alex recalled all too clearly events of Nicholas visiting Roswell. Talk about pod people! Just when you thought it was safe to be out and about…

Kyle's thoughts were along the similar lines. He had turned to look at Tess and recognized that expression. Tess had been staying with him and his dad long enough know to not challenge that look. Ohhh weee… He remembered the first time he did, his dad just sat on the kitchen chair with a grin on his face and proceeded to watch the fireworks explode! He pitied Nicholas if he showed up again with Tess. Tess looked ready for battle at that moment. He wondered if there was something that he could say that would ease Tess at the moment, as he turned to look at her, on second thought he would wait a bit until she calmed down before attempting any conversation with her.

Isabel jerked as she had her back to her brother. "Are you okay Isabel?" Max looked at her surprised. He hadn't been able to make her jump like that since they were kids, growing up. Max distinctly recalled the reason why he had stopped sneaking up on her, though. Shaking off the memory of one angry wet 12 year old sister ready to pound the lights out of him he had enough to stop surprising her, even though it had been fun. Oh yeah…there was good reason to stop.

Max felt the burden of responsibility. These were his friends and family. Max's radar upped a notch... Nope, more like 10 notches! Just thinking about the Skins and particularly Nicholas added another worry to his already growing list. "What's Nicholas and the Skins have to do with anything going on here? Have you seen them?" Everyone did a quick 360 again checking out individuals who might be Skins.

Alex and Kyle looked to Max, but Kyle responded, "I don't think I saw him, but would we recognize him if they changed husks?" That created another tense moment. "You remember that we pretty much blew up their operation at Copper Summit. And I doubt Nicholas would be stupid enough to come strolling in here trying to get the granolith, do you? With the convention, he could be anyone…" There was a long pause as everyone contemplated that idea and looked at the line going into the UFO Museum. Isabel looked over at Alex and then her brother, "No, but I don't know how to explain what I was experiencing. There is something different about some of them. Don't ask, Max! I can't explain it." Max looked at his sister directly, her frustration. Then he turned towards Tess. She looked as frustrated.

"Don't bother Max. I can't explain it any better than Isabel." Tess looked grim though petit; she looked like she wanted to rip apart anyone who would come between her and her new family. Suddenly the Convention took a decidedly sinister turn. All because of what they were…aliens. The convention was harmless yet it had the makings of a real Alien encounter of the closest and worst kind. Instead of make believe aliens that were walking about in a variety of costumes laughing, his aliens were the lethal kind. They came complete with special powers and abilities and they looked like anyone else without a costume and were 'gunning' for Max and the others. And it wasn't just the 4 alien hybrids that would be involved; their friends would be involved because Nicholas saw a tool with them. Max felt blind-sided.

"Tess did Nasedo ever say anything about something like this?" Max asked.

"No, but then we really never talked about any other aliens, other than Khivar. If you were thinking they were from our worlds, I don't think so, Max. This was different. Iz is right. It's like we sensed other personalities with some of the individuals, but not all of them." Tess confirmed. "I don't recall ever sensing anything like this with Nicholas. And I know Nasedo never mentioned anything like this or knew of anything like this. It's new." Tess paused, "It was different. I know saying these things don't make much sense. The best thing would be for us to get another chance to talk with them, so that we could get a sense. Maybe Alex can get a picture of them yet." She shook her head in frustration.

Alex looked over to Isabel and Tess. He was seriously freaking out, if they didn't know what it was, that was not good! Looking over to Max and the others, "Already got a couple of them. But I'll get the rest yet. Don't worry. We'll have them for tonight." They all looked relieved at that pronouncement. Alex being practical listening to the information, "So are we talking other aliens in Roswell?" The others looked at Alex like had suddenly turned grey and grew another head. They blinked, the silence was deafening. He had said it. The elephant was out so to speak. Right out there among them in Roswell. More aliens.

Max just wanted to be normal. What's wrong with being normal? He had a girlfriend who was the best. But looking around, he also had a "wife" from another time and place- - Antar where he just happened to be a freaking king. Nope he wouldn't be just someone normal there either. When he thought about later, it would occur to him that a pig farmer or whatever constituted a pig farmer from Antar wouldn't be someone that was cloned and sent to live on another planet, but he could always hope.

He would definitely have to swing over to the Crashdown and have a private chat with Michael. Max wanted Michael prepared for anything. And the way it was looking they could be expecting just about anything. Max wanted to make sure that Michael would protect Liz and Maria. There was no doubt, but Max being his thorough self, he wanted stated clearly. The girls were to be protected. Though he knew they would have know and discuss this later at the meeting after hours tonight. They needed to be prepared- - all of them.

Kyle and Alex's expressions were just as fierce and determined. Nobody was going to mess with them and get away with it! Not if they had to fight everyone here. The girls would have a lot to say about this. Both sets of girls- - the ones with developed powers and the others had highly developed abilities that transcended mere aliens. The five of them spent the next few minutes discussing options but tabled everything until Michael, Liz and Maria could be present. Then it was Kyle's turn to start asking some questions.

"So what's going on downstairs? Everything going okay?" Kyle looked at Max. Max nodded, but as he turned toward the line, he grinned.

"Yeah, I came out here to see how you're doing. There is a pretty good line going here, anything else unusual happening?" Max looked at the four of them.

"You know some of these fans are old! I mean like parents old! Why would they be here? I mean they were nice an' all, but they weren't young." Tess asked. "I thought this TV show was for teen-agers or college kids? What's got them so involved with it?"

"Let me tell you, if they are like my parents, they get so caught up in their groups." Alex answered, "I've been to more conventions than I care to comment on. You've never experienced supreme embarrassment until you've seen your mother and father dressed up for Klingon camp asking for bloodwine or Gagh." Alex followed that up with a retching noise. "Go figure, huh?" Kyle and Tess laughed while Isabel rolled her eyes. She was already experiencing feelings for Alex, but she couldn't believe Klingon camp? Her concept of camping was the high school version out in Frazier woods. Her mind started wondered about Klingon camp. What did they do there? Challenge each other with the bat'leth in tournaments? Her eyes rolled at that thought. Thank whatever benevolent Creator there is that she hadn't said that out loud! She looked at Alex with accusing eyes that she even knew that! Alex turned when he felt Isabel's eyes on him. Part of him lurched while his face paled at what he recognized in her eyes. Even Max eyes widened, suddenly he felt sorry for Alex for whatever perceived insult Izzy had decided was Alex's fault. Oh man! Could this day be any more bizarre?

"I'm sure my dad got their names, and I bet he's already calling and to check on them." Kyle had his arm around Tess as he spoke. "I'll see what my dad finds out. Meeting still on after the Crashdown closes?" Max nodded. They definitely needed to meet after all that had happened.

"Yes, we'll have to touch bases with Michael and everyone over there to bring them up to date. If anything changes, I'll let you know." Max added. "Kyle why don't you check with your dad about that group to see what he found out. I'll check in with Brody this afternoon once he's done speaking. See what I can find out from him. So Is, do you think that you and Tess can handle getting everyone here checked in while Kyle and I run these errands? Alex, you should still keep taking pictures. If you or Tess sees anyone suspicious make sure you point them out to Alex so he can get a shot." They looked around, there were fans dressed in all sorts of costumes and clothing from street clothes to full-fledged elaborate clothing which mimicked costumes from the different episodes and other concoctions that parodied everything in Science-Fiction and the TV series. Tess and Isabel burst out loud laughing at the irony of the situation.

Max nodded, "I'll let Liz know that we've got a lot to cover tonight during the meeting. We all need to be careful. Things again are not what they seem to be!" Max looked at his sister and Tess then turned towards Alex, who nodded agreement. The girls weren't blind to this action, but if Isabel knew one thing, it was Max's protective nature. Max knew that Brody would keep the museum open for awhile this evening, then tomorrow morning the Convention would be in full swing with more people arriving of course, with more Aliens? More problems? Max shook his head. He just wanted to be normal, that's all.

This conversation with the teens wasn't long, but the fans were becoming more excited as sounds from inside the auditorium filtered outside. With randomly leaving people already excited and talking about the stars and props, the waiting line was becoming impatient.

They split up Max crossing the street, Kyle turning to search for his dad while Tess and Isabel began checking the fans reservations for the convention. Alex wandered through the fans in line. He began taking random shots with part of him hoping that nothing came of this while the other part warred with himself that they would find answers to so many questions that they all had.

Meanwhile downstairs on stage…

Downstairs in the auditorium, Brody was finishing his little intro to the convention. "Let me just say how excited I am to see everyone, have a great time over the next few days. Join in as much as you want, be respectful of our guests of honor and if you need programs there are some on the table on the way! And remember you've just stepped through the Wormhole at Wormhole X-treme!" Brody had managed to have a replica of the Wormhole gateway now in place as the entry way to the lower level so as you passed through it you could see the different areas they primarily used in the series: the embarkation area, the Control area that was at the other end, and the room next to the auditorium was set up as the Conference/De-Briefing room. Each of those different sets would house/hold different parts of the convention. Applause and whoops of surprise of the unveiling of the Gate to the fans was greeted with excitement. There were laughs and claps of agreement. Brody wound his way off the stage while the actors and O'Neill and his group sat there for a few more minutes while the fans filed out.

Jack wondered not for the first time how Brody Davis managed to get his hands on the props from the series. This was not a cheap deal for the fans and he certainly was giving them lots of eye candy to see from the show. As he and his team wandered about he touched the Gate from Wormhole X-Treme. He assumed it was some plastic spray painted piece of crap, but it was solid and definitely not a cheap replica David had made. He wondered if this was from the show's production company. He wasn't an aficionado of these fan conventions, but he hadn't realized the lengths they went to make the fans feel apart of the experience.

But then he looked down and saw Felger… O'Neill had nudged Carter as soon as he realized that was really Felger and Coombs…here at the convention. Felger, Coombs and Kinsey, O'Neill knew he couldn't take much more. He wondered suddenly if he could find a drink-Guinness would be great or even shot or two or three of single malt scotch. The Colonel whispered something into Sam's ear, whatever it had been; it garnered a grin from her. Jacob knew that Jack and his daughter had more than professional feelings for each other, even if they hadn't acted on it, yet. He wasn't blind and frequently when he would return from a visit, Selmac would voice her opinion…quite loudly as a matter of fact. But it was like watching an accident; he couldn't turn away from watching them. They seemed so natural with each other. Jacob just wondered what Jack had said. He wondered if there was a way to remind Jack that Sam was his only daughter…professional decorum notwithstanding, he didn't want his little girl hurt. There was also 'THE' inner voice with Jacob who warned him not to press it. Sam was her daughter too… and she knew that Jack O'Neill wouldn't hurt Sam. Daniel Jackson looked over at that moment and saw Jacob's expression. He had the look of someone who had swallowed something unpleasant.

Anise watched also. While she definitely had her preferences, Selmac and Jacob were very clear about SG1: look but do not touch. Anise had watched Brody Davis and wondered about him. He seemed quite enthused about this TV show, aliens, UFO's and anything that might shed light on those subjects. This might be a way to understand the Tauri if she met someone outside the SGC. She sidled away from Jacob while she followed Brody Davis along the aisle.

"Mr. Davis?" Anise came from behind. They stopped and chatted. Brody definitely looked up into Anise's eyes. There was a moment where he paused as he decided to go with the flow, and walked out with Anise. That certainly was an odd couple if there ever was one. Jacob had watched that unfold deciding it was better than Jack or Daniel with Anise.

Jacob decided that Brody Davis was an adult. He could decide if he wanted to pursue her or not. And Davis was infinitely better than either Jack or Daniel. No worries about Teal'c. The Tok'ra and the Jaffa were still in their infancy with their alliance. That said in the broadest manner applicable.

Jacob watched Anise as she began to politely talk with Davis. Maybe she finally understood about flirting and easing into a relationship. Then again, this was Anise he was thinking about. Not her daughter, and certainly old enough to do as she chose. He smiled as he turned back to look at Sam and Jack. On the other hand, he thought he could tell his daughter was flirting with Jack, her superior officer. He really didn't like that look on his daughter's face. It was Selmac, who voiced the next statement, 'Jacob, don't you want your daughter to be happy?' 'Yes but… with Jack?' 'Why not Jack? Oh yes, I get it that the Tauri Air Force has these rules, but the heart and mind don't always follow the rules. Come, Jacob, let them be. If you push too hard, then you will force them to choose.' Jacob sighed. This was worse than loosing an argument to yourself. About a millennium year old worse…soured Jacob! Selmac laughed, 'Don't presume my age! You old goat!' Then it was Jacob's turn to laugh as he heard the haughtiness circle through his mind.

At the Crashdown…

Liz walked up to her favorite alien, smiled and whispered sexually. "What can I get for you, Max?" There was a blush that crept up onto his cheeks as he coughed. She had done that deliberately, but still… He had watched her sashay over to his stool at the counter. All his favorite spots in the diner were already taken with fans in for the convention. While he wouldn't begrudge anyone his favorite spots, each one had served a special meaning or event. There were several. He loved to just watch her from his favorite booth, but he didn't mind sitting at the counter because he would be closer to her. At the counter, he really couldn't watch her as much since she would also be out in the main area as well. He'd settled anywhere though right now. There were a few locals, as they tried to avoid anything closely resembling the convention or the Crash Festival. Some how that was considered beneath the regular crowd. He looked up over to her. He got lost in her beautiful dark eyes, as he eyes glazed over and took on a dreamy expression. He felt her touch and grinned. He had done it again. He got in her beauty. He had felt her touch, but was surprised because it was like a burn. It went through to his very core.

Liz knew, she would always know, but now she was in the middle of a feeding frenzy with the conventioneers, "Max… It's been crazy with the convention, what can I get you?" There were tables filled all around them. Jeff Parker was cleaning tables just as fast as the customers left.

"A cherry coke, please." Max smiled an apology for phasing out like that. Max watched as Michael slammed on the bell calling Maria for her order pickup. Max looked in the direction of where Michael watched Maria smile at one of the customers when he had handed her a nice tip. Max laughed Michael was so transparent when it came to Maria. He knew he would never understand their relationship, but he was glad for his friend. On the other hand, Max understood more than Michael how Maria managed to work with him. They needed each other. They were two compounds that became combustible when mixed. Highly explosive.

"So, Max how's going over there with Brody? Everything is working out okay? No unseen problems?" Jeff Parker stopped and spoke with Max before moving on other tables which needed bussing.

"Yeah, Brody's over there having a blast." Max grinned. It was a true alien blast, but only realized to what degree, and even Max didn't know the full story yet. "I think we're going to be overbooked, but that will be great. He was just beginning some of the introductions to the fans."

"Yeah, I know there seem to be a lot of people coming through here, and the convention isn't even in full swing yet! This was a great idea that Brody had. We'll have to team up again. Maybe the next time we can utilize other businesses with the alien theme." Jeff laughed. He knew an idea when he saw it. "Lizzie, I'm going to run in back to see how Michael's holding up. When I come back then you and Maria can take a short break…" He turned to Max, "I mean short, Max, don't get any ideas about taking my girls away from here!" Jeff Parker grinned teasing Max. The double meaning was clear to both though.

"No problem, Mr. Parker." Max grinned.

Jeff sent Michael out for a few minutes to join his friends while he surveyed the grill area meanwhile the foursome talked a bit about the number of fans already there. Max informed them of what had transpired across the street minutes before. The girls looked concerned. Michael nodded discretely to Max about being careful. Not that Max had to worry on that score, but also not to behave rashly. It was that moment some of Kyle's football team chose to make an entrance into the dinner laughing. They looked up and saw Kyle's friends and took a booth at the opposite end from them. Some things in Roswell didn't change. Some memories you do want to forget.

They were holding up on supplies, but he knew he would need to place a refill order tomorrow. He watched his daughter and her friends from the pass-through window. His baby girl was growing up. He watched her laugh, Maria too. Maria was like his second daughter. 2 for the price of one, he would remind the boys of that too. Not now, though, they were too busy, but later when the dust settled. When Jeff Parker returned into the dining area, the girls looked up as did Michael and began returning to their stations. Jeff went over to the table with the jocks and began getting their order. Max waved to his friends, as he thanked Jeff Parker on his way out the door.

Sheriff's Station…Upstairs in James Valenti's office…

Kyle tracked down his father later at the Station. There they compiled some rather blanked out information. It was amazing to Kyle as he watched his father talking with different Air Force Information officers. Kyle heard his dad swear as he was rerouted to the Pentagon. Whew! Then he heard his dad speak to a Major he thought, yeah a Major Davis. From Cheyenne Mountain to the Pentagon, which was considerable, Cheyenne Mountain was innocuous… However with the Pentagon involved, he wondered what cloak and dagger operations these people were running? They needed someone with more computer expertise than he or his dad possessed. Alex… Oh yeah.

Kyle was able to come up with some generic information about Daniel Jackson. Geez… He made Liz look like the bottom of the class. Yesh… Wait until she saw this information. He had an extensive background in languages and archeology. He wondered how it was that he worked with these Air Force Officers. There were holes in Jackson's biography that even to Kyle's unpracticed eye. There were gaps. It was apparent that Jackson hadn't published anything recently. How did Daniel Jackson's involvement with the Air Force start? That said, Kyle decided that there must be some serious under cover ops going on with all of them. That made it even more curious. And did that mean that they were a threat to Tess? Or Max and the others?

The older man, Jacob Carter was a retired two start general, yet he held current and active status with Cheyenne Mountain. There it was again, Cheyenne Mountain. Whatever it was going on was taking place in Colorado. Again not many details, his daughter Samantha Carter was equally smart as Daniel Jackson holding several degrees, only hers were in Astrophysics. Samantha Carter was Jacob Carter's daughter.

"Dad, maybe we should get Alex over here to see if he can uncover anything more specific. Computers are his best friend." Kyle looked over to his dad.

"Maybe you're right, Kyle." James Valenti tipped the chair backward. "Bring him in the back way, the less people who see him coming in the better." The senior Valenti looked at his son, to make sure he understood what he was telling him. James Valenti's conversation with Major Davis left more questions than answers. Davis' words were to leave the Colonel and his group alone. They were there to provide scientific advisement from when Colonel Jack O'Neill was a scientific advisor to the show. When Sheriff Valenti tried to pry out more details he was on the receiving end of a snow job that was not worth crap. He certainly didn't want to stir up trouble for the kids, but the more he thought about it the more he needed specific information about this group. It would have to wait until Alex had a chance to sift through back doors of the government bureaucracy.

After the meeting at the Crashdown…

It had been decided that after cleanup at the Crashdown, the girls planned a sleepover at the Evans'. That way the boys would be able to meet up with Max and Michael's help show up. Liz, Maria and Tess got permission to go to Isabel's overnight. Neither Liz nor Maria were opening in the morning, however Michael was. But that really wouldn't be a problem. He would be there.

The girls got their things together and converged at the Evans' house. Diane was surprised at the last minute gathering, but pleased that Isabel was sharing more with friends. It also helped that Tess didn't follow Max around anymore. While she liked Tess as a friend for her daughter, she thought Liz Parker for Max was very good. They were all fitting in nicely for a change. Diane knew her son, Liz was the girl he had zeroed in on a few years ago that hadn't lessened his interest or the hold he had with her. Liz was smart and plus Diane knew parents. Even though they were so young, Liz was a good choice for her son.

"Hi girls!" Diane greeted her daughter's friends as she opened the door to their home. She waved them into the living room.

"Hi Mom! Thanks Mom, I know this was last minute, but we were talking about the convention so far…and since we don't have school right now we did this impromptu sleepover. Isabel was talking a bit fast, she knew she had to slow down or her mom would pick up something out of the ordinary. After catching her breath, she smiled brightly, and welcomed everyone inside. "C'mon inside. Let's get settled in my room and we'll get some ice cream and stuff and take it back to my room!" Izzy proceeded to lead them back to her room

Maria was the first one behind Isabel, "Hi Mrs. Evans. Sorry to bother you, but we all got to talking and decided to finish over a sleep over."

Diane looked confused, "Finish? What girls?" She knew something was going on here, but hadn't quite pinpointed what was happening. It was then that Philip Evans walked into the living room. "Diane?"

"Philip, Isabel is having an impromptu sleepover. But finish what girls?" Diane looked at them.

It was then that Liz spoke up, "Mrs. Evans we were discussing clothes and boys and we wanted to finish up. We had a lot to dish tonight." Well that explained it. Boys. "You know gossiping about who's going out with who and what they were doing? What they were wearing. You know the usual girl stuff." Diane laughed; she remembered doing just that with her friends when she was Izzy's age. "Okay girls, but don't stay up too late. I know that you have been helping Max with Brody's convention, so don't be too loud either." Diane grinned. Philip looked at his wife. "It's okay, dear, it's a girl thing." Philip turned and sat back down in his chair as he continued to read the newspaper.

After they got to Izzy's room, they all collapsed with hard sighs. "That was great Liz! How did you think of that?" Tess asked.

Maria piped up, "What did you think we did at sleepovers, sleep? Okay girls, do we have the pics?" They started tossing their things onto the floor. "How will Alex get here? I mean, he really can't just walk through the door, can he?" It was at that moment that Max, Alex, and Kyle walked in after knocking. "Or maybe they can."

"Max what did you tell Mom and Dad?" Isabel looked up slightly concerned.

"I told them that Alex and Kyle just stopped by and that they weren't staying. I had a CD that Alex was going to burn for Kyle. That's all. So we need to be pretty quick here before Mom and Dad check on us."

"They bought it?" Isabel was surprised.

"Well Dad was very clear, that they could not stay and that I had to make sure no over night visits in here, even though we all knew Liz was here." Max smiled at Liz who blushed as he looked at her. In his mind Max remembered the conversation their parents had had with them when they disappeared overnight. That was not something he wanted to repeat anytime soon. Though he couldn't help the simmering look he gave Liz.

"Oh Chica!" Maria hugged her best friend. Maria loved it when she could make the two of them blush. "Look you two! You can't get a room, so Paleesee…don't do that!" Maria just burst out with laughter again at her friends' astonished expressions. As everyone watched, the rest of the group burst out laughing, lessening their friends' embarrassment.

"I would rather not think about my brother's sex life, if you please." Isabel looked up at her brother, with a somewhat smug tone to her voice. That just made everyone laugh harder.

"The lack of one you mean!" Kyle piped up. That sent the couples into a laughing frenzy. Everyone felt the need to make cheeky comments about the dreamy-eyed couple. Though they looked sheepish, they laughed with their friends too.

Finally after all the laughter died out, Kyle said, "Well let's see what Isabel can find out. Remember my Dad said all he could really get was general information. And Alex you have to come back at some point to use my Dad's computer at the office to fill in these gaps the Cheyenne group has. So do Colonel O'Neill first." As Isabel and Alex got comfortable, they all heard a light tapping at the window, and opened to reveal Michael as he stepped through the window.

"I didn't miss anything did I?" Michael sat down next to Maria.

"No Isabel was just getting ready to try Colonel O'Neill first." Maria answered. The room got quiet quickly in an effort to create the right kind of atmosphere for Isabel to dreamwalk these people. The girls dimmed the room and soft music played on her Discman. Isabel took the picture that Alex had taken earlier that day. It showed all 6 of them together. Alex maintained his grip on Isabel with her head and shoulders in his lap on the floor. Tess was perched on Isabel's bed with Kyle watching closely. They whispered back and forth so as not to disturb Isabel. Soon Isabel entered USAF Colonel "Jack" Jonathon O'Neill's dream.

At first the dreamwalk as she entered it, was a little confusing. It was a mixture of events that Izzy couldn't make sense of right away. There was Jack O'Neill with a young boy playing ball. She saw him in the young boy's room alone with a gun. She saw the pain, and how quickly he hid the gun when the 2 other military men walked into the room. The dream changed again. Jack O'Neill tossed a box of tissues through the metal ring. Just like the one at the convention. The images were so fast and devoid of continuous detail, it was as if she watched O'Neill's mind streaming.

The rooms changed again as she watched as he saluted a 2 star general. People sat around a table in discussion and it was crowded. In walked the woman saluting the general first then other officers. She listened as the other men teased her. She could see the sparks between the Colonel and the woman, and Isabel did recognize her as Major Carter from today.

The location changed again rapidly rather like watching bits of show or movie. The Colonel and the Major were in a lip lock in the locker room. Again the location changed as O'Neill was in a long sleeve t-shirt with a cap as he handed the General a piece of paper. He gave the major a kiss as he dipped her low and long. That particular kiss gave Isabel an idea for later with Alex. It was definitely a knee dropper!

At the motel where the SG team was bivouacking, Jack woke up a little startled and shook himself. He remembered that kiss, as he was coming out of sleep. He also was glad that Jake wasn't in this room right now. It might be a little difficult talking to the man while he had been dreaming about his daughter. Especially if said father knew the content of the dreams and the direction they were headed. Oh yeah, he did not want to mess with Jake. But the memory of that kiss made him smile. He knew would never take advantage of Sam, but he did relish that feeling of her in his arms. As he punched the pillow hard, a heavy sigh escaped just as Jake walked back in the room.

"Jack, you all right?" Jacob asked. His eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Peachy. Don't worry about it, Jake. Just some weird dream." Or nightmare. He hadn't thought that since his first trip through the Stargate. With that Jack turned over on his other side away from Jacob. Jacob knew that Jack had nightmares stemming from Iraq and other black ops, so he didn't want to intrude, but…

Izzy's bedroom…

Kyle was the first to ask, "How did it go?" They were all waiting for details. Liz was next to her with Max next to her. Liz had a notebook out writing out the details that Isabel rattled off. It wasn't what they expecting. Alex thought maybe he could some web browsing later and see if he could find anything else on the Colonel, Cheyenne Mountain or that ring that Izzy had described. That didn't sound small enough to be easily hidden. By the time the convention was over, they might refine their ideas.

Michael's suggestion was to try the other younger man, Dr. Daniel Jackson. Alex had given them a brief background on the archeologist/historian/linguist/anthropologist. It sounded like he had a promising career awhile back, but then gave some lectures that were not received by the intellectual community. Alex couldn't find any recent publications attributed to him and how he was connected to Cheyenne Mountain was still a mystery. Isabel held on the picture of Daniel closely as she leaned back into Alex. Soon she was dreaming

There was Katherine inviting him to Cheyenne Mountain after his last public lecture. He seemed disheveled and at the end of his rope so to speak, and wet, very wet. He looked at Katherine and sized her up, and realized he didn't have any other offer. Then he met Jack O'Neill, they ended befriending each other.

There was that ring again, Iz could see him pouring over papers and charts. She didn't understand it all. Too bad Liz wasn't here, she would figure out. It would have been great for her to see it. Maybe during a break tomorrow, she could get her and show her the one Brody Davis had setup. Iz tried to remember as many details as possible. That ring must have some importance since both men were connecting to it. She saw Daniel walk up the ramp to the ring…they went through it. That ring was a place to embark it seemed. Suddenly, wondering if it could take them to Antar. She didn't know why that came to mind, but later when it was just her with Max. They would talk.

There was the first time he met Shau'ri. Then lost her to this man dressed up in robes, there was someone else with him. Isabel didn't understand it yet. There was another person somewhere with this man; she sensed another personality she thought. She kept hearing Apophis… She didn't know what it meant, but there again a little research would go along way.

Just as before with Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson woke up a bit startled at remembering his first trip through the gate. He felt the sadness at losing Shau'ri. He wondered what had brought this about. He had reconciled the fact that Shau'ri was lost to him forever. He shrugged as he looked at the time and sighed. Daniel saw Teal'c meditating in the other bed. Daniel lay back down, slowing his breathing. He felt like his heart had been racing. As he closed his eyes, he wished for different dreams. The ones when he and Shau'ri were alone and laughing…Just the two of them. His body relaxed and the better dreams came for Daniel Jackson.

Izzy's bedroom:

Izzy jerked up from her prone position, gasping as if she had been holding her breath. "Liz!" Liz moved forward a bit to Iz.

"What?" Liz looked concern for her friend, "You know guys maybe we should stop after this one for tonight. Isabel looks tired." Liz turned to Max as if have re-enforce what she said.

Max said, "Yeah, I know Dad. He'll be here any minute checking on us. You got the CD, right Alex?" Alex nodded and tapped his pocket. "But first tell us what you saw, Is." Alex helped her into a sitting position.

Isabel looked over to Liz and Alex, "In both the Colonel's and Dr. Jackson's dreamwalk, they went through a ring. Like the ring that Brody had made. Do you think they were on the show or something?" No one said much, but there was a light knock at Isabael's bedroom door.

Philip Evans opened the door slightly, trusting his son that nothing inappropriate was happening, "Okay guys, you need to get back to your own places. Girls even though there's no school, I have a date with a judge in the morning so quiet down okay?"

Alex, tapping his pocket and nudging Kyle, "Thanks Max, I'll get this back to you tomorrow some time. C'mon Kyle, you can give me a ride home. See you girls later." As he passed Max, Alex nodded his head back to where the girls were talking.

Michael held Maria in his arms tightly. He knew getting involved with her was bad. Here it was again. These were government officials, and there were lots of gigantic gaps in the information about them. He didn't want his Maria to get hurt because of him. That's what made him afraid the most that Maria could get hurt because of what he was.

"Hey Buddha Boy!" Tess called out with a slight grin, as she walked over to him. Tess gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. The various gagging noises ensued followed by laughter. It was time for everyone to get some rest. The convention would be in full mode tomorrow.

Back at the motel…

Teal'c looked over at his friend. "Are you well Daniel Jackson?" Daniel mumbled something so that he wouldn't have to have a conversation about the dream he had awaken from. He just didn't want to talk about it to anyone. The memories were too tender yet. Shau'ri…He hoped wherever she was, she was safe now.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The evening before the convention officially starts…

Roswell looked like a scene from any sci-fi Hollywood B-movie from 1950. Between the series stars, the fans in costume with Brody's theme of the weekend-Wormhole X-treme, Roswell looked ready for the camera. The added security because of the convention just made it more surrealistic and glitzy. The only thing missing was a flying saucer (with or without strings), dipping over the streets of Roswell for added kitsch! The lasers on the flying saucer were shooting outward onto the city while people ran, screaming in horror… with a title shot under the whole scene. Sunrise or sunset, it would be a sight to behold with all the "aliens" walking about town. With that 'extreme thought' though would be who would be more surprised about aliens? Max and his friends? Well they do know aliens exist. The fans? They want to believe. SG-1 with Teal'c, Anise, and Selmac notwithstanding? Well they know aliens exist too. Really when you think about it, aliens weren't such a novel extreme experience in Roswell, New Mexico … Really, they'd been here 50 years earlier…_at least_. Who knew how much earlier? But that's another story too.

Deputy Hanson had the unlucky honor of working the graveyard shift during the convention. He started the duty shift surveying the streets in front of the Sheriff's Department. People and cars wound their way through the downtown streets of Roswell. Twelve hours of unrelenting science fiction staring him straight in the face. He sighed in resignation. He should have been use to it. He had grown up here, but somehow the town seemed excited and lit up for anything. For some reason though the 'town's sense's' seemed heightened. Everything… no everyone seemed ready to ignite. Hanson crossed over the streets passed by the museum and over and down the sidewalk. The street lights casting a yellowish glow…the parking meters appeared as if they were gothic roman candles lit up…all they needed was a mirrored glass ball filtering the flickering lights. He wondered for a nanosecond, if perhaps there was something "alien" going on. The irony was even in his thoughts, he seemed susceptible. Hanson even put quote marks within his own thoughts. How weird was that?

Over the last few years there had been some equally unusual situations that occurred. Hanson began thinking back on all of them in the last few years. He remembered there was the shooting at the Crashdown which elicited interest from the Feds. Then there was a run on odd break-ins around town, including the Evans' home. There were the other conventions held in town. Everett Hubble showed up and that seemed to change things again, along with his death. Then there was the meteor shower out in Frazier Woods. That sparked- - no pun intended he thought- interest again in the Alien Capital of the United States. Then there were some rather puzzling events when Sheriff Valenti and the Feds who were investigating something. Who or what it was never seemed to be determined exactly. It was all obfuscated by other things-again never really resolved. He recalled though that Valenti nearly lost his job over it. He remembered that female agent who had disappeared, Katherine Topolsky…no Kathleen Topolsky. And then there was that instance when all the kids were in and out of his office. Of course Kyle being the Sheriff's son, it made some sort of sense…but there were still some pieces missing…yet.

The mental list that Officer Hanson had compiled increased so quickly he stumbled on the sidewalk as he realized that he had quite a list going. He tried to shrug off that feeling he had. What was there to be concerned about? They had always celebrated the Crash Festival and it was bigger than this… although…looking about he began to wonder. He couldn't help but speculate what the town would look like the last night after the convention. He shook that thought away. No sense borrowing trouble. That seemed as if it was months away instead of 3 days away. It was going to a long weekend.

Maybe after this was over he and his girlfriend could get away to Santa Fe for a fun weekend. That made the evening seem a little lighter than it had a few moments earlier. It was a good thought as he wound his way around town. They both liked Santa Fe. It was relaxing… Oh yeah… He would make reservations now for next weekend. With that settled in his mind, he focused on the mingling groups of fans that now made up "his street." The quotes reappeared… hmmmm….

Though technically the convention would start tomorrow it was already busy. Traffic jams appeared everywhere. Downtown Roswell was congested with people stopping, milling about the Museum and the Crashdown as two likely places to see and be seen. They waved to others chattering away or as people passed that they recognized. Some of the local establishments had taken advantage of the influx to add some regional bands for entertainment; so some of the bars and restaurants were already booming, particularly the exotically themed ones, including the Crashdown. Though Sheriff Valenti had been clear to be as passive and friendly as possible with all of this going on about town, Deputy Hanson wondered how nice, nice was, as he surveyed the people, cars and excitement that normally was only there during the Crash Festival. Now it looked like the Crash Festival had imploded on Wormhole X-treme convention and this was the result. Deputy Hanson tipped his hat as he passed several conventioneers jostling each other as they talked about the stars they had met. He overheard snatches of their conversation. He shook his head. He couldn't believe how many people had come already. He hadn't realized how popular this show was to its fans.

The Wormhole X-Treme convention brought people from everywhere to be apart of the first reunion since the show had gone off the air. The motels were packed as were the restaurants where the conventioneers and fans gathered. Many of the fans turned friends who had met in on-line groups, were meeting for the first time. Friends discussed elements from the show, from fan wish lists, the stars, to having petitions for more episodes, movies or new production of the defunct series. Any fragment was worth talking about with fans, and some of the locals that were involved with the working end of the convention joined into the conversation.

Felger and Coombs were no exception; they had invited two women whom they had met while waiting in line and struck up a conversation with them. Women had not come up when they planned this weekend. It wasn't that they weren't typical men, but they were so focused on connection with the show that possible hooks up never came up. Though the two scientists were agile in their own fields, they were somewhat less experienced chatting with women in a social setting. Eventually though they did get around to asking the ladies to join them for dinner. Who knew what was floating through Jay Felger's mind _flashes of … Bond, James Bond… Felger, Jay Felger, dressed in tuxedo and a Walther PPK in one hand and a drink in the other. Martini-shaken not stirred in a British accent. Or perhaps mirrored sunglasses with a military uniform with medals emblazoned on the jacket, with a red, white and blue cape flaring behind him. _Who knew with Jay? The expression he wore indicated to Simon that something was going on there. He shuddered. He really didn't want to know. They went to the Crashdown's competition, Area 51. It was still very alien themed but more adult oriented in its décor and they served alcoholic beverage-albeit alien themed ones. They sat down with drinks; something called an Alien Probe that had a 'Roswell Gray' on a swizzle stick and chatted while their server cleaned the booth as the previous occupants vacated the booth when they had been seated.

Simon felt obligated to stick with Jay since he certainly had a tendency to talk about the show so closely that he might say something that could get them both in hot water. That treason section loomed in their contracts kept triggering painful thoughts for Simon. So he definitely wanted to be as low key as possible. And that asterisk at the end of the biographies was just as painful.

It was fun though to talk science fiction with some others who obviously enjoyed the show. The women were from San Antonio. Mimosa LeGrange was a Human Resource Manager. She worked with Ashling Josland who was Quality Assurance Manager at the same place. Mim and Ash were fans when the show first aired. When the convention was first planned they had decided it would be fun to come. Both women were intelligent and bright. Simon was feeling better than he had when Jay had said they were going to this. Of course, he didn't want to feel disloyal to his own friends from the "other" sci-fi fandom. But that was another story altogether. He didn't really like the fact that Jay had told the women that they were associated with the show… but that was _so_ Jay, no matter how many degrees they were really from participating with it. Of course Mim and Ashling were already excited about the show. Now they thought they were going to get inside info about the series and the stars because of Jay! Simon just shook his head. He would never learn.

When the young women asked about their work, there was a long pause. They stared at each other slightly confused. This hadn't come up in their private conversations prior to the trip. They were caught off guard. No two ways about that. It was Mim and Ash's turn to feel confused. They were just making conversation.

Mim looked at Ash and then to the guys, "Guys, really… you're kinda freaking us out here!" Ash softened expression as she looked at Simon.

"Yeah, we just wondered what you did for a living. So now you're going to tell us that you're government spies and you're here to see if aliens really do exist." Simon choked. Jay looked somewhat paler. Well it wasn't true that they were spies. But they work for the Air Force. That was apart of the government. And yes they did know that aliens did exist.

Simon took the lead with his voice returning, although it seemed to be a higher octave now than it was 5 minutes ago, "Jay and I are scientists. We work in Colorado for NORAD. Nothing very exciting, basically pencil pushers who happened to be scientists." That part of their job wasn't secret, however the part that they got to play with millennia old technology was. And most people had heard of NORAD, so that wasn't a secret exactly. He nodded to himself knowing that while not completely true, it was definitely made them men of mystery. The women though began asking leading questions about extraterrestrials and the like. It was difficult to keep things general. Maybe he should have hedged the truth when they had asked. Simon redirected the conversation towards the defunct series and smiled as it took hold. The girls began talking in earnest about the different episodes.

The two couples spent the evening talking about the show, the various episodes with the different characters and the actors too. It didn't help though when Jay started telling their dates about a "mission"… and it was Colonel O'Neill and SG-1's mission not Colonel Danning's. A drop of perspiration dropped from Simon's brow when he heard those words as Jay started talking about that wayward mission. When the girls said they didn't remember the episode, Simon felt his whole being shift. Jay covered it up by saying that he must've been thinking of another show. Jay being Jay couldn't stop there, he offered the girls an opportunity to meet Nick Marlowe. Jay said the words before Simon could even stop him…or hit him or anything, like the table or the chair. There it was the huge glaring problem that Jay had started. Before the end of the convention, they would have to do something.

This was shaping up to be a major disaster. Along the lines of Apocalyptic proportions and Colonel O'Neill would not be so generous. Simon knew Colonel O'Neill was the forgiving type…NOT! Maybe Major Carter could be enlisted into helping them get to meet Nick Marlowe. Simon didn't want to have to be dodging these women for the entire convention. They seemed nice and frankly they were more interesting than some of the women he had met at similar conventions. It turned out that Mime had written some fan fiction and had posted on one of the many websites dedicated to the show. Ash was a hobby artist and had made some drawings that she had posted. Simon enjoyed good fanfic. It was guilty pleasure **and **one he didn't share with anyone… No one… Not even Jay knew that he would sit at home with his laptop and read some of the stories fans wrote about their beloved show.

Simon's attention had been wandering, wondering when Jay had been so bold at talking with women. He knew that with Major Carter he could bumble he was through things all things science, but social… not so much! Coombs knew that Jay was still very close with his mother. Chloe too for that matter, though even he realized that Chloe would like to be more than his assistant. He didn't think that Jay realized how much Chloe would like to be closer. Jay had to know that while Major Carter accepted him as a fellow scientist, she would never consider him more than that. You would have to be blind to see how the Colonel and the Major responded to each other. Though he knew they would never do anything inappropriate, it was still easy to see them together. He hoped some day they could be. But Jay was his friend even though- - if was hard to remember why when Jay did things like that.

Ashling looked at Simon, "What Simon? You don't agree?" She grinned at him.

Simon sputtered, not really wanting to admit that he hadn't been paying attention to the situation. On the other hand, he had no clue as to what they had been discussing. "I'm sorry. I lost the last bit." Mim smiled at him. She had taken a liking to this intelligent man. He seemed very different from the men she worked with in San Antonio. He wasn't overwhelming. Mim decided she even like Jay, even though she could tell he wasn't as worldly as he would have them believe. She had a feeling that maybe he lived in the basement of his parents' home… He just seemed like the poster boy for the comment about 'get a life' ages ago… She smiled at that thought.

"That's all right, Simon. We were discussing some of the explorations that they travelled to on the show. Which was your favorite?"

Jay jumped in, "I was telling them, it was the one with the huge palace, and the scientists saved the team. The team gave the two scientists an award ceremony for saving the day." Jay paused when he had realized that he had done it again. Simon blanched at the description of their adventure with SG-1. It certainly didn't remind him of any episode from Wormhole X-treme. It did however sound vaguely familiar with Colonel O'Neill.

"That must've been when Grell managed to get Dr. Levant and Stacy Monroe had been captured." Mim said.

"Yeah, I missed the ending of that one each time it's on." Ashling said. There was a definite sigh of relief from both men. Simon gave Jay a glare that could have matched any solar flare that could've come off the sun. They didn't need to create anything with these girls. They were fun and were enjoyable to be around.

"That must be it. I think it was like the fourth episode or something." Jay lied, meekly looking over to Simon. He couldn't believe he was beginning to tell them about their adventure. He saw Coombs expression. He knew he would hear about that later. But these women were nice. He wondered vaguely how he would be able to introduce them to Nick Marlowe, but that was for later on.

Simon had been listening, but the scientist in him was functioning on his surroundings. Something seemed off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was amiss. He quietly and without a lot of attention he turned and surveyed the area. That's when he saw several men in dark suits. Men in Black… Ha! These were navy suits, but they might as well have something inscribed in neon to announce their presence. He couldn't remember Malcolm Barrett by face. But he knew he was NID and none of the men he saw right now looked like any fan he had seen…anywhere… At least of any sci-fi show that he was acquainted with and been to. And he had been to the X-files con. They didn't even look like that! That made Simon curious as to why the NID would be showing up here. He wondered if there was something going on. He had seen General Carter with that Tok'ra woman. This made him think that perhaps something was going on at this convention. He knew Martin Lloyd for who and what he was. Or was it because Teal'c, the Tok'ra woman and the General were off base and someone had been sent to spy on them? He also wondered if Colonel O'Neill knew anything about them being here. Simon knew instinctively that this was not a good thing. He wondered how he could strategically get the girls, as well as himself and Jay out of here without looking like a scared rabbit.

Even Jay and Simon had managed to appear apart of the flotsam in some way known only to the participants to belong with the group. That alone freaked Simon out. These agents or whomever didn't seem to be very interested in the show, but they did really take an interest in their fellow convention-goers. At one point when the young women excused themselves, Jay looked at his friend, "Simon, what do you think you're doing? They're going to think we aren't straight!" Simon seemed surprised… It hadn't been what he was expecting.

Simon quietly told Jay about the two men over in the corner observing everything. They really didn't look like fans of the show. In fact, they looked like Tommy Lee Jones and Will Smith…Men in Black. They had a somber expression and certainly out of place for the convention. "Jay, we really should let Colonel O'Neill know that there are some really different government types here." Simon looked tired and beaten. It was apparent even to his untrained eye that they were here for something else. He felt it like the Jaffa beating down the door on him [again]. No way he'd ignore those feelings again! He could still hear the stepping of the Jaffa as they marched into the throne room on the Ha'tak. The memories were still very much in the present.

"Look, Simon," Jay sighed, "We're having some fun. We aren't doing anything wrong. And for all we know, those guys are here with security or something. They haven't done anything really." Jay for a change was trying not to be rash, even though he hadn't really paid attention to the men in question. Men in black or navy, it didn't really matter the color of the suits. They weren't Tommy Lee Jones or Will Smith. He also didn't think they would have any BIG ASS GUN in their coat jacket. While they did look out of place, he didn't think they could just go over there and ask them. Even if they were here because of aliens, he doubted they'd admit it. The dark haired one seemed calm, but his partner seemed more edgy. Rats, another reason not to just blow them off. Jay tried to be calm; he really wanted to impress the women they were with at the moment. They were fun, attractive and seemed to be interested in them.

"Jay, just watch what you're saying. You know you nearly blew it a couple of times when we were talking with the girls. We can't say any thing… about you know what… Promise me." Simon waited for Jay to nod before he continued, "I know that you want to impress them, but let's be careful. And let's see if that guy shows up any other place. He did remind me of one of those guys from NID." Simon knew that he sounded whiny but he truly enjoyed working at Stargate Command. Notwithstanding he knew that somehow this was all going to backfire on him and Jay. It was just a feeling he had, like being trapped on a mother ship… Oh yeah this was going to big. This wasn't going to end on a positive note. He knew it. It was like watching an accident. You stared as everything started to collide with each other and see where the pieces landed.

If they had known was going to happened they never would have come to the convention in the first place. Worse yet, he knew that when the cataclysmic event did happen, Colonel O'Neill would be right there in the middle screaming their names. Maybe he should just send a thank you note to the Colonel right now and get it over with because there wasn't any way that this was going to end on an upbeat note. This was going to end badly.

The men in the navy suit definitely had their own agenda. He was there following orders. He knew there was more to the crash story. They still had some of the original evidence hidden away in some warehouse somewhere, for little good it them. There were some additional pieces he had found, and lost. Who knew where they were? They could be on one of that cuckoo's table over at the museum for all he knew. He tried to snoop, but even this afternoon the crowds were everywhere… What he needed was some alone time with all of that junk.

Pierce had said there was more, but he had disappeared before anything else had been sent or catalogued. He didn't say what the pieces were but he'd bet even money that the Evan's kid knew where and what it was. Probably same place that they disposed of Pierce's body. And God only knows what happened to him. Pierce had already sent a report about the young Evans' kid. He had returned to Washington only to go back out to Roswell a few months later. Then Pierce disappeared…permanently. Nothing. No messages. Nothing was there to find. In fact that was apart of the investigation. The previous agents couldn't even find a fragment of detail left by Pierce. No clues as to what happened to one of their own. It was as if he disappeared off the face of the planet. That thought jolted him. You don't think the kids sent him out into space? I mean they don't have that kind of power do they? If they did why didn't they just go back to where they came from in the first place? Too many unanswered questions.

Now there was a whole group of them, not just the Evans' kid. There were Evans' kids, plus their friends and unbelievable the Sheriff's kid was there too. Plus their friends, at least eight of them, doing something illegal. He had that gut feeling. It was beginning to look like a conspiracy…and just where they didn't need it, in Roswell, New Mexico. Home of the Alien Invasion and any other crackpot theory around, that was presently being passed around as cover-up and such! There had always been weird problems in Roswell beginning in '48. Agent Burns should have known that he would end up here at some point. It just figured. He looked around and figured that tomorrow they would need to blend in better. Those nerds over there talking with those women seemed to have made him and his partner. He wasn't sure how or why, but now even more so their activities would need to be careful. Plus a little background check on them is in order. He heard their names… Jay Felger and Simon Coombs. How hard would that be to find out what those two are up to? Other than they were hoping to get lucky with those two women. Maybe see if one of the other agents here could get close to them. Surely they would do better with the ladies than those geeks!

Burns had a hunch if things went south with this project that there wouldn't be crack small enough to hide in. He had seen that Air Force Colonel and General. He knew their names. He knew O'Neill had been black ops for many years. That had a way of making you see the world differently. He'd steer clear of them just for that reason alone! He also knew O'Neill was as hard assed as you can get. That General, who he thought had retired a few years ago, was still involved with projects. Guess he hadn't retired after all. He didn't recall what post he worked while he was serving, but did recall the medals he had on his jacket the last time he ran into him in Washington. And you didn't get them by talking with the politicians.

Since O'Neill was apart of this circus staying out of sight might be a challenge. It was interesting that they had engaged the Air Force for technical advisor for the show. Plausible deniability was a very useful tool when used with subterfuge. He would check with his sources outside the main, and see what else popped up. There had to be more than that for them to be there. Ferreting out information was the name of the game. He had learned to play the game better than most. They would have to be careful. Disclosure wasn't an option, neither was failure. They should have thought to monitor fringe groups like this early on. You never knew when or where your source could be.

When Pierce disappeared, the Special Unit had flagged Roswell. The section waited and watched to see what developed. They were sure something would. And this convention was too tempting for people _**not **_to use this as a cover. He had noticed the NID too and wondered what brought them out of the woodwork. He knew some of the names…Maybourne…Makepeace, he thought was among them too. He had read some confidential memo about alien technology that they had gotten their hands or something. He knew there was a lot more to that, but he had his own alien problems, he figured there was enough to go around. There were other names he'd read in association with the Air Force. But those were the two that topped the list. He figured Barrett would see him soon enough and could cross that bridge when it happened. Those guys were just as paranoid as they came, just like the Special Unit. Of course if they had Robert Kinsey in their back pocket like they did, he figured he might be even more paranoid that he was… They would 3 days and nights to see what really was going on here in Roswell and with fringe groups. Burns turned his attention to the series stars. He had followed them around earlier just to see if they turned up anything…they hadn't, but it's always good to rule out people and be able to fully focus on your target. They were just as boring as hell and that actor guy was a piece work!

Nick Marlowe and Yolanda Reese had ended the evening with dinner. They had sat and brought each other up on what had happened with them recently in terms of acting and their personal lives. It was at the restaurant that some of their fans had caught sight of them along with the Special Unit detail. Nick hadn't been paying attention to agents as he was to Yolanda and the fans. He had tried to date her back when they were filming, but she claimed she was already involved. Yolanda Reese on the other hand had been watching two very strange men that had followed them into the restaurant. They had followed them from the UFO Museum and until they ended up here with them. Yolanda was impressed the lengths Brody Davis had gone to, to provide everyone connected with the show and fans alike, but those two didn't seem like body guards.

After dinner, Nick escorted Yolanda back to their rooms. They joked about that-but they were separate rooms. It was when Nick closed and locked his door that he recognized "the suiter" that he had seen at dinner. Now he had followed them up to their rooms. Nick was sure which was of greater concern: were they here to sabotage the convention or worse do some physical harm to someone? At first he thought it was some rag tag rumor mongering newspaper ready to spread the cheesiest gossip, but then he got to thinking about what Yolanda had said at dinner. Or worse, it would just make up some crappy news blurb that would be buried on the back page. How would that look? Or worse could they make into some twisted report of what didn't happen? Oh yeah, he would have to talk with Martin in the morning about this.

As the fervor died down, the night shadows came out. There were still some fans out hoping to see one of the stars from the series, and others who were searching, looking for evidence of any kind that could be linked up to anything else that locals would like to forget or at least put to rest. Even though you might have used this for your living, at some point you just want to move forward and forget.

It was after midnight, people were settling in for the evening. People had slowed down. They were gearing up though for the convention tomorrow morning. Even the campsites around Roswell were filled up with young fans of the show. They shared nearby grounds and sat by the fire they had created. Yes they were fans, but others had joined the group for other reasons than Wormhole X-treme. Several kids there had their own agenda too.

The young woman looked over to the guy there, "You been to these before?"

"Yeah sure. Though this time I'm here in a different way. You?" He was tall and lean and the beginnings of what he might become. He looked over at her, with her two watch dogs… She was definitely beautiful, but trouble. No doubt about it. He usually didn't go for brunettes, but there was something about this one… He had a thing for blondes. He knew it was one special blonde, but that was in his past. He hoped that he did get that blonde… if not now, sometime. Maybe he'd have a talk with Jack down the road to see about his options. Nah…it'd be like having the sex talk with your dad… He shook with disgust. Not going to happen.

"Nope, this is the first one we've been to…ever. So what happens next?" For a change, she was trying to enjoy herself despite or in spite of her situation. To think they had come back here, but the convention gave the three of them the perfect opportunity. She did like New York. And it didn't help that those two guys were being jerks. "I'm Lonnie." "That's Rat…Rad and that's Nick." She smiled at him. "D'ere like my brothers..." definitely a heavy east coast accent there. "You know always looking out for me. They think I need protection."

"Jon." He waited. He wondered what the deal was with those three. The short one was already a pain in the ass! And he only just met him. They looked like they were apart of the show. Jon tried not to listen, but he couldn't help it.

"If youse…" Lonnie caught herself, "if you both want to get some rest, I'm fine." Lonnie turned towards Jon. The two guys looked at each other… it was nearly a telepathic conversation where Lonnie confirmed she would be all right with him. It was Jon's voice that made them jerk in surprise.

"Look guys, I just met you, I'm not going to do anything here but talk." Jon had a feeling this might not have been a good choice to come, but at the time it seemed like a good idea. He started to get up and get another cup of coffee, but as he stood, his knees did a little popping sound. Mumbling to himself, _'Ya' think he could have fixed that knee thing while he was messing around with my DNA.' _

"What did you say?" Lonnie tried to be focus on Jon.

"Nothing. Just my knees. From playing hockey." He smiled. Well it was sorta true.

They didn't know why, but they knew that this one was different. There was something about him, which set him apart from the rest. He may have been about their age give or take a year or two, but there was an authority there that they didn't have even with their street savvy. They acted like he was invading their turf. Jon shook his head. They were twerps! Oy, even though he looked 18 now, he felt every one of his 56 years in his mind.

Jon realized that something else was going on here. He had seen Barrett in his car driving around town. And some department had agents here… forcryingoutloud! This was a TV show that wasn't even on the air anymore! What's up with that? He wondered if Carter knew he was here. That guy was always sniffing around Carter. Not that he blamed him, much. But… Carter was under his…well 'his' protection. Barrett shouldn't even be here. Not that gave him something else to think about.

He too realized that there was something about these three that didn't meet the eye. He had learned quickly to rely on "his" past experiences and knowledge. It had kept him going on more than one occasion. Now he wanted to find out what their deal was. They actually didn't strike him as fans of the show. Jon didn't know it yet, but there was going to be such a finale to all of this…that would make the show's history. Too bad not many people would know the whole story. He would wait and find out. After all he was well known for his strategic planning. Plus he had an inside to this whole mess.

At the motel with SG1…

The rooms occupied by SG-1 were all strangely quiet. Teal'c was kelnoreeming. Daniel had fallen back asleep. He could hear from the Colonel and the General's room the light noises that they fallen back asleep too. He didn't know what was disturbing him, but something was telling him to remain on alert. Attributed to his training with Master Bra'tac, he knew that whatever this was, was not just the Gao'uld. It was something else, but just as dangerous. Teal'c's meditation continued into the night.

Jon and Lonnie said their goodnights, each returning to their own tent. Lonnie entered the one she shared with Nick and Rath/Rad who grunted when she entered. "Do youse have to be so gross? All I was trying to do was have a little fun. He seems nice. He's been to these conventions before. And I get the feeling that there is a lot more to him than meets the eye."

"Did you have to flirt with him so much?" Rath/Rad asked jealously. "And why did you have to change my name? I like my name." He looked at her somewhat hurt. He began grumbling, 'at least it's not Michael.'

"Shut UP both of you! I'd say get a room, but that isn't going to happen. We don't want the others to know right off the bat we're here in town. We need that granolith. And we need to use the convention as a cover." Nicholas spoke. He was the general after all. He had been a general when Khivar took Antar. He was a general when they podded the eight of them years ago. He was still a freaking general…even if he didn't look like it. He'd still be one when _he_ returned to Antar. "Enough talking. Get some sleep. We'll have a busy day. I saw Zan around town with his girlfriend while I was checking out this circus. I even saw Isabel and Michael along with their Ava. So get some sleep…NOW." He was tired of being the one looking younger and yet knowing his was at least 2 generations older!

Rath sullen at the direction this was going turned his back on Lonnie. Lonnie curled up in her sleeping bag and ignored both Nicholas and Rath. Sheeshhh…all she wanted some fun. And that Jon seemed funny and liked he'd been around awhile. Slowly, she drifted off leaving a very irritated general between her and Rath.

Deputy Hanson had made the rounds through downtown and had cruised around all the motels and campgrounds. It had quieted down. People were settled in for the rest of the night… Looking at his watch in the glow, it was 4 A.M. He would end up at the Crashdown. They opened early any way. This way he could get a fresh cup of coffee and end his shift. Looking about it felt like the calm before the storm.

To Be Continued…

Thanks everyone who have taken time to read and review and thanks to the new readers along the way. As always any mistakes are mine. Good reading and leave me a comment!


End file.
